


Rising Sun

by orphan_account, Trousersquid



Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU - Twilight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa Has a Penis (Disney), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Penis, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mostly Divergent Everything, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Vaguely Twilight Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trousersquid/pseuds/Trousersquid
Summary: Almost 4 years have passed since Idara's birth. Just when things start to settle down, the Arendelle family finds themselves facing new and unexpected challenges.This story starts roughly following Twilight (Breaking Dawn) but then really diverges later on, some themes still exist. There will be some really heart wrenching moments for our protagonists, so please be prepared for angst and a little bit of heart break...Also, this will become more Idara-centric and the Elsa/Maren will take a bit of a back seat for a while.There will be triggering moments and/or scenes but we will add warnings in the notes section before those chapters. We suggest you pay close attention to them.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Cassandra/Leah(?), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Rapunzel/The Wind in Her Hair
Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589812
Comments: 58
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Almost four years had passed since Idara's birth and Honeymaren's rebirth as a vampire. Time seemed to stand still in some ways, but in others it flew by. There was finally a peace between the two packs, as well as an updated understanding with the Arendelles. Yelana had petitioned the council to allow the vampires access to their lands, though mostly so she could see Idara. Brian and Yara had moved back to the reservation, much to Honeymaren's delight. Ryder and Seth had moved into Honeymaren's old apartment, mostly to give Leah a break from their nightly activities. Cassandra had budged very little on her stance about being imprinted upon and was thankful that Leah was indeed respecting her need for time and space. Rapunzel had actually struck out on her own to explore the world, coming back every few months, but otherwise just sending pictures of her living her best after-life.

The only lingering concern was Idara. She was now the approximate size and mental development of a 14 year-old. For obvious reasons she was kept at home, educated by her parents and family, but Elsa worried about when she would want more from life. She did not want her daughter to feel imprisoned and she was reaching the age where she would definitely want to stretch her wings.

"So, let me get this straight"  _ thunk _ "you were around in a time before  _ cell phones!?! _ " 

Cassandra chuckled and parried away Idara's blow from her wooden sword "What is it with kids and their obsessions with technology? Back in my time, Leonardo DaVinci was our version of Bill Gates or Steve Jobs."

Idara rolled her eyes, going in for a jab with the wooden sword. "And what is it with old people and their obsession with  _ our _ love of technology?"

" _ You _ brought it up!" Cassandra laughed "Don't lose focus, Idara!"

Idara charged at her and swung the sword in a wide arc, only to be blocked by Cassandra's yet again. "I am focusing!"

"No. You're holding back, distracted!" Cassandra growled, shoving the girl away. "I said... Focus!" she launched her attack, a well practiced series of complicated and intricate sword movements.

Idara backed up on her toes like Cassandra had taught her, keeping her focus on deflecting her attacks, but soon enough she fell back to the ground, her sword flung from her hand into the grass nearby with Cassandra's pointed at her chest. She huffed, "It's not like I'm going to be in a sword fight any time soon... Not with anyone but you."

Cassandra scoffed "Well, it might be a dead art, but you never know. Maybe you can go to college on a fencing scholarship?"

Idara got back to her feet and picked up her sword with a snort, "Sure, whatever. Because I'm totally going to college and all that." She huffed, swinging the sword through the air angrily, "Assuming I don't just hit thirty by the end of freshmen year, or sixty by the time I graduate." She slashed at Cass, "Maybe I can get a few years of graduate school in before I die, huh?" She growled as she swung her sword, hard and fast.

"Whoa, there, tiger... I meant nothing by it," Cassandra took a step back at the fury of Idara's offensive moves.

Idara kept going, fighting through her feelings rather than speaking them any more. She came at Cassandra with everything she had, her skin tingling with the fire inside of her, feeling much like she was about to explode. "It's not  _ fair! _ " She grunted with a final blow, breathing hard.

Cassandra actually fell over at the strength of the last blow, her sword knocked from her hand, crawling back on her hands over the forest floor. "Idara... stop!"

Idara threw her sword to the ground and heaved her breaths in and out, heavy and fast. Her anger boiled up inside her, feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest.

Rapunzel stepped out of the cabin, having felt the rage all the way through its walls. She tip-toed toward them with a cautious smile. "Hi there, maybe it's time for a break, hm?"

Cassandra looked up at Idara, not willing to take her eyes off her lest she have another outburst, "Yeah... that's probably a good idea, Raps..."

Rapunzel nodded, "Are you hungry, Idara? We've got some food."

Idara huffed, coming down a little. "Food would be good... but I'd rather go hunting. Can we go hunt?"

"That's a great idea... Maybe we should call your moms, make it a family outing." Rapunzel offered gently. She could sense that Idara was struggling with control, puberty was already starting to hit her like a truck.

Idara shrugged, "Fine. Whatever. I just wanna kill something."

Rapunzel nodded slowly "Okay... yeah, they're definitely coming with us." she grabbed her cell phone and quickly texted Elsa to get to her cabin as quickly as possible.

Elsa ran with Honeymaren through the woods to where Rapunzel and Cassandra were staying. She instantly saw that Idara was struggling. Worse than usual. It was hard enough dealing with the physical and emotional changes of being a human teenager, but shouldering the fact that she was half vampire and aging almost four times faster than expected? "Idara, what's going on?"

Honeymaren stuck to Elsa's side, trying to mask her worry, though she wasn't doing so well with it. 

Idara rolled her eyes, "I'm  _ fine _ , can we just go hunt already?"

Elsa nodded "Of course, Dar. Where would you like to go?"

Idara huffed, "I dunno... I just wanna find something that'll put up a fight."

Elsa looked over at Honeymaren with a soft smile "Well, we know where you get your spirit from... Your mother wanted to take on a grizzly not 3 minutes after she woke up."

"Ugh,  _ moooooom _ ..." 

Honeymaren snorted, shaking her head. "Alright, let's get some grizzly in you, Hangry-Pants."

Elsa chased after Idara, and while was not as fast as her parents, Idara's anger and emotions seemed to fuel her, urge her forward, but her movements were erratic, unpredictable.

Honeymaren chased after Idara, concerned for her. She caught the scent of a grizzly just as soon as Idara made a sharp turn in her movements, and she knew she'd caught the scent, too. 

Idara darted after the scent, letting her anger fuel her movements until she was acting on pure instinct. She had more control than most vampires since she could eat both human food or blood, so her cravings weren’t as intense, but that didn't mean she couldn't give in to the cravings every once and a while when she wanted to. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to let that part of herself reign. Reign, it did. 

As soon as the grizzly came into sight, Idara gave herself over to the beast inside of her. Much to her surprise, the anger that felt like it would burst out of her skin did exactly that. She surprised both herself and the bear as she leapt toward it, landing on four paws instead of two feet. She dove at the bear and sunk her canines into its neck, too hungry and too angry to truly feel the shock of what she'd just done.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter shift. She turned to Honeymaren, too shocked to speak.

Cassandra stopped a ways away from Elsa and Honeymaren "What the fuck?"

Honeymaren watched as her daughter, now a wolf, fought and easily killed a grizzly right in front of them. "I... have to echo Cassandra's reaction. Idara... sweetheart?" She stepped closer. 

The grizzly was barely moving now, Idara was drinking her fill. As she heard her mother's voice, she looked up and over her shoulder, licking her bloody muzzle as the realization of what had just happened dawned on her. She looked down at herself, covered in pure white, and shifted her weight from paw to paw, unsure what exactly to do with herself. She let out a little whine.

Elsa held up her hands "It's okay, baby... try to stay calm." she sighed "We need Leah." the words caught in her throat a little, but if Idara was to join anyone, she would rather it be Leah's than Sam's pack.

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "I'll go find her. You all, stay with Idara." She rushed off into the woods, looking for Leah, for any sign of her scent or her pack. "Leah!" She called out.

Leah heard Honeymaren and jogged over to her "Hey, Mare... you okay? You look pale as a ghost!"

Honeymaren rushed to Leah, "I need your help. Idara, she just... phased. Please, come help?"

Leah straightened up, the joking look instantly falling from her face. "Of course, lead the way." She took off running after Honeymaren. It didn't take long to get back to where the others were. When Leah saw the young wolf standing in the clearing, shaking on unsteady feet, she instantly held up her hands "Idara... it's okay... you're okay. Try to calm down." When it became clear that Idara was not calming down she knew what she had to do. She ripped off her outer layers and shifted into her wolf form and stood firm  _ "Idara, breathe through it. I know this is scary. You can control it." _

Idara stared at the wolf before her, her legs trembling beneath her. She'd seen Leah and the others in wolf form, but she had never thought, never imagined it would have happened to her.  _ How am I like this? What the hell is happening?! _

Leah shook her head  _ "I have no idea how this is possible. But your mother is descended from the Quileute tribe, so it would make sense that her magic is in your blood, you are half-mortal after all." _

Idara scratched at the ground impatiently,  _ "So what, I'm a werewolf now? But also part vampire? I'm a freak!" _

_ "No, you're not a freak. You come from a long line of mighty warriors. I know it’s scary right now, but it will be okay. Let's try to have you shift back, I'm sure your mothers want to talk with you." _ Leah kept her tone calm and neutral  _ "If you need any help with this transition, please come to me, or Seth and Ryder can help you, too. We're your family also, and we look out for our own." _

_ "How do I shift back?" _ She asked, giving a little snort of frustration. Everything kept changing, and always too fast. Far too fast. It was all she could do to keep up with life.

_ "Just, try to calm yourself, control your emotions. Imagine yourself as a human. But, perhaps go find a bush or tree to hide behind, when you shift back you'll be naked." _ Leah responded simply.

Idara huffed a little,  _ "Great..." _ She found a little clutch of bushes and curled up, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine herself in her human form. She felt a shift, something deep within her that changed, and when she opened her eyes, she was herself again. She peeked up over the edge of the bush. "Can I have a coat? Or something?"

Elsa sighed in relief to see Idara back in human form. She immediately pulled off her jacket and took it over to her "Raps, can you go grab clothes from the cabin?" Her sister nodded and shot off in a flash.

Leah stayed in her wolf form, none of her clothing caches were close by and so far she had been very good about giving Cassandra her space, but now under these circumstances she had to break from that. She allowed herself to take a short look over at her before she quickly bounded away with a sad huff.

Cassandra couldn't help but watch the interaction between the wolves with a certain awe. It still made her mad when she thought of Leah imprinting on her and she still felt rather indifferent to her, but it warmed her heart, seeing Leah helping Idara, who she loved and thought of like her own niece, so much so that she even stayed behind when Rapunzel decided to go off on her own adventures.

Honeymaren noted the glance, but she couldn't blame Cassandra. She pitied Leah, to a point, but Cass really had no obligation to feel anything. If it was meant to be, perhaps it would happen in time. They had an eternity to figure it out. Or not. 

"It's okay, Idara. We're here for you." Honeymaren assured her.

Elsa nodded "I can't imagine what you must be feeling, and your mom is right, we are all here to help."

Idara whined, "Why me? Wasn't life already complicated enough?!"

Rapunzel returned with clothes and Idara dressed herself, emerging from the bushes with a pout.

Elsa sighed softly "Come here, love." she held out her arm to hug her.

Idara tucked her chin and rushed into her mother's embrace, and Honeymaren wrapped her arms around the both of them. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. If we could find a way to make this easier on you, we would. But we're here for you."

Idara sighed, exhausted. "Can we just go home?"

"Of course" Elsa walked on one side of Idara, holding her hand gently, trying to be comforting as possible, but she was in way over her head. All she could do was be there for Idara in whatever way she needed.

Honeymaren walked on the other side of their daughter, escorting her back to their home. What was there to say? She couldn't imagine going through everything Idara was going through, and so quickly.

Once they got Idara home and into bed, Elsa sat with Honeymaren in the living room “just when I thought things were getting sorted out...” she shook her head softly. "So it seems that she inherited your family's ability... guess it skipped a couple generations. It makes sense that her vampire side would trigger her wolf gene though."

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "You did say vampirism amplifies what's already there... our family does have the gene, just not directly through me or my mother." She rubbed her face, "Poor thing can't catch a break. There's got to be someone else out there like her, there just has to be. If we could find them, maybe we could get some answers..."

“Maybe... we have to try at least. Maybe we can enlist some of our friends from around the world? Bring them in to meet her and then they can search for answers where they’re from? It would help us cover a lot more distance.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Mom might have some contacts from Guatemala and some other places she's been."

“That’s a good idea, too. I don’t know if I feel comfortable with having her use her own information... a human poking around in the supernatural? Might raise some flags. Maybe she can travel under an alias? I know people who can handle that.”

Honeymaren nodded, "And maybe if she took one of the pack with her for protection, or one of us."

Elsa nodded “perhaps Seth and Ryder? I was thinking we should pay Aurora a visit in Alaska and I’d feel better if we went together.”

"That sounds perfect." Honeymaren smiled, "I'd like to get to know our cousins better."

“It would be nice to see them again. We can bring Idara, I’m sure she’d like to get out and stretch her legs a little, all she’s known is this.” Elsa rubbed her thumb along the back of Honeymaren’s hand.

Honeymaren nodded, "I'm sure she's getting cabin fever... It's not like she really gets to meet new people very often."

“I feel guilty, it’s for her safety that we can’t let her out but the fewer people who know about her the better. At least until she stops growing.”

Honeymaren nodded, "I know she knows that, but I remember being that young... It's no cakewalk. Now she has to worry about wolfing out on top of all of this..."

Elsa sighed “true, it’s hard enough being a teen. There was no way for us to know she would be able to turn.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Still... I wish there was a way we could make it easier on her."

Elsa sighed again "Well, all we can do is take things one step at a time and try to do the next right thing for her."

Honeymaren nodded, "I just wish we could do more. I'll always wish that."

Elsa held Honeymaren close "Well, we have a plan and tomorrow we can drive to Alaska. Do you want to call your mom and aunt, fill them in on what happened today? Maybe they can start digging around your tribe's lore while we're gone?"

Elsa spent the rest of the night coordinating with her family, filling them in on the plan. Between them they could cover a lot of ground and they had many, many close acquaintances. The biggest issue was deciding who was trustworthy enough to tell about Idara. They were in uncharted territory and the fear of the unknown and fear of the Volturi was very strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa drove the Jeep in silence, holding Honeymaren's hand. Her eyes flashed back to Idara in the back seat. She was watching the landscape flash by, looking at the land in wonder. It was her first time off of the Arendelle's property or the reservation.

Honeymaren was relieved when they arrived at the Alaskan Lodge, ready to get this done and still her worried heart. They would accept Idara, she had to believe that, and they might have some answers. Or at least a trail of breadcrumbs. She turned over her shoulder to smile at Idara, "Hang out here for a minute, okay? We need to chat with our cousins before introducing you."

Idara nodded and sat back, looking out the window as she watched her mothers get out of the Jeep and headed for the large building. 

Elsa spoke first "Aurora, Megara, Snow? Are you here?"

Aurora was outside in a flash, followed quickly by her sisters. "Elsa, it's so nice of you to visit... But what's that smell? Have you been spending time around wet dogs?"

Elsa snorted, ignoring the comment "It's good to see you again. You remember Honeymaren, my wife. Aurora, Megara, and Snow White, a pleasure to see you as always." She made quick introductions even though they had met briefly at the wedding. "We were hoping to talk with you. We are in a bit of a situation and could really use your help. I need you to keep an open mind, can you do that?"

Aurora quirked an eyebrow "Of course."

Megara lifted a brow, intrigued. "No promises."

Honeymaren sighed, "Just hear us out, then." She turned and waved to Idara to step out of the car to join them.

Idara climbed out and fidgeted as she approached, unsure of these new faces. "Hi?"

The three women flinched and took several steps away "Elsa, what have you done? This is a crime! The Volturi will come for us all!" Aurora hissed. "You get that thing out of here!"

"Please, she's not what she looks like..." Elsa begged them, unable to finish her sentence before Megara surged forward, her electricity shocking Elsa to the ground in an instant.

Honeymaren rushed in and grabbed Megara by the wrist, absorbing some of her crackling energy before throwing it right back into Meg and sending her flying. "She was born, not bitten. Listen to her heart!"

Megara stumbled backward, looking at Honeymaren, confused at what had just happened. "Born? That's impossible!" 

Aurora furrowed her brow "I've never heard of such a thing."

Elsa staggered back to her feet, going to stand next to Idara "She's not an immortal child. She is our biological child and has human blood in her veins."

Snow White paused, "I... I can hear it. But, how is this even possible?"

"I gave birth to her while I was still human." Honeymaren explained, keeping herself between her family and the others. "She's Elsa's daughter, too, though we didn't think it was possible. Apparently, it is."

Megara furrowed her brows and brushed herself off as she got back up. "... I hear her heart." She sighed, "You can't fake that human scent, either, even with the wet dog smell."

"Yeah, why does she smell like that?" Aurora spoke bluntly, reeling a little with the situation.

Idara huffed, "I'm apparently part wolf now, too..." She crossed her arms, pissed that they kept telling her she smelled.

"And that's just one more thing that makes you absolutely amazing, Dar." Elsa hugged her, turning to her cousins, her anger rising quickly "We came for your help, but if you cannot mind your tone with her and continue to insult her lineage, perhaps we were wrong to come here."

Megara crossed her arms, nodding slowly. "And what can we do to help, then?"

Aurora gave Meg a look, then turned back to the Arendelles. "Of course we'll help. What can we do?"

Elsa softened "We are in completely new territory. We've never heard of someone like Idara before, but were hoping that maybe someone has encountered a half-vampire, half human before. Our family is searching the world, asking our closest and most trusted friends if they have heard of any hybrids. Honeymaren's family is searching for their own legends as well. Idara is almost four years old, but clearly, her development is... faster than expected."

Snow gasped, "Only four? Goodness..."

Aurora held out a hand to Idara with a smile, "Come, Idara... I'd love to meet you properly. We'll all ask around and see what we can find out."

Idara looked up at her moms for approval before coming around to walk with Aurora.

Elsa smiled and followed Aurora and Idara into the house. It hadn't really surprised her that they would be met with fear and worry, but if they could have more people meet Idara, perhaps there was hope that someone knew something.  _ Anything.  _

Megara approached Honeymaren "So, what was that earlier? You have electric power, too?"

Honeymaren shook her head, "We're calling it Retribution. Whatever you hit me with, I can take it and dish it out even harder."

Megara nodded "Interesting... do you have to be hit in order for you to take someone else's power?"

Honeymaren nodded, "As far as I've been able to tell, yeah."

"Well, it might be something to work on. See if you can expand your power. At first my electricity was just in my palms, but now I can radiate it out over my body, but I cannot form a full bolt of lightning yet. I'm still trying though."

"Ooh..." Honeymaren thought on that, "I can't even imagine what else I could do with this... Could you teach me?" She grinned, excited.

Megara nodded "I can help. I'm surprised Elsa didn't think of this, her power presents itself similar to mine. Perhaps you can practice on her after you leave."

Honeymaren nodded, "Good idea... Thanks!"

They spent several days up in Alaska but got word from Iduna and Agnarr that there would be some guests arriving at the house to meet Idara, so they had to cut their trip short. Aurora and Snow were absolutely fascinated by Idara and promised to do whatever they could to help find answers. Even Megara had started to come around to her, though she had spent most of her time with Honeymaren working on her skill.

On their last day in Alaska, Honeymaren grabbed Elsa with a grin and tugged her outside, "Will you be my guinea pig? I want to see how much Meg's training is working."

Elsa chuckled “of course... tell me what you need love.”

Idara perked up, she wanted to see what her moms were up to and she snuck out after them. This time in Alaska had done wonders for her, finally having the space to run freely and get out all of her energy. Aurora and Snow White had been happy to help keep an eye on her.

Honeymaren beamed and took Elsa's hand in both of hers. "Just hold still for a moment..." She held onto her and closed her eyes, trying to visualize Elsa's power flowing from hand to hand, into herself. She pulled away after a moment and sent out a burst of snowflakes with her palm, then twisted them into a little whirlwind with a proud grin.

Elsa nodded and did as Honeymaren instructed, watching her curiously. She felt a strange tingle in her palms, not painful, almost like a tickle. Her eyes widened when she saw Honeymaren forming her little snow storm “oh my spirits! That is amazing!” She exclaimed and hurried over to her wife, spinning her up in her arms. “You did that after just a few days’ practice? I can’t imagine what you can do with more training!” She pulled Honeymaren in and kissed her excitedly, then with a little more passion.

Honeymaren laughed and kissed Elsa back, the snow-nado fell to the ground as soon as she lost focus. "It's not groundbreaking, but I'm excited! Meg is a great teacher."

“Ugh... mooommmmms!” Idara whined and trotted over to them “I do not need to know how I came to be.” 

Elsa looked up “Sorry, Dar... come here.” She held her arm out for a hug. “How are you feeling, bun?”

Idara rolled her eyes but hugged them back. "I'm okay... We're going home soon, right?"

“Yes, we’re leaving today. And if you want we can come up here whenever you want. You seemed to enjoy the openness.” Elsa squeezed her shoulders and turned toward the cabin, her other hand holding Honeymaren’s waist.

"It's nice to meet new people..." She admitted, "I do like it here. But I miss home."

“Well, there are going to be lots of people who will be wanting to meet you. But we’ll be there with you the whole time, okay?”

Idara nodded, "Okay. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

“Tough shit, kid. We’re going to worry about you either way. It’s a part of being a parent.” Elsa chuckled.

Idara rolled her eyes again, changing the subject “so like, you love each other... but like, how did you know?”

Honeymaren smiled, "Well, it wasn't instant... I thought she hated me when we first met."

“For the record...” Elsa began to protest “yeah okay it was kind of true... but for complicated reasons. Why? What’s bringing this on, Dar?”

“Does every relationship start with fighting and stuff then? Like someone not liking the other?”

Honeymaren shook her head, "No... Most don't start that way, honestly. Is there someone you like?" She lifted a brow, unsure who she could've met.

“What? Eww no! But like, when I first shifted, there was this weird thing with Leah. Like I could sense how she felt... about Aunt Cassandra. And it’s weird, cuz Cass looked like she wanted to punch her.” Idara looked up at them

Honeymaren took a deep breath and let it out, "Ah... That. That's a complicated situation."

Idara stopped and looked at Honeymaren expectantly “you know about it? Why is it complicated?”

Honeymaren rubbed her face, "Well... Maybe you should talk to Aunt Leah about that. It's not really our place to share."

Idara nodded, curious to get to the bottom of it. “Okay, fine... so, can I drive home?”

“Absolutely not.” Elsa responded flatly.

Honeymaren snorted, "Props for trying, kiddo."

“Well, we know where she got her sense of adventure and thrill seeking.” Elsa winked over at Honeymaren.

Honeymaren grinned and held up her hands, "Apple, tree, you know..."

Elsa happily bid the ‘cousins’ goodbye and thanked them for their agreement to help research other hybrids in the world and for Aurora’s pledge to come to their aid if they were ever in need. She drove quickly to Forks, switching out with Honeymaren part way. Not because she needed a break but more to share the task. They got home in the dead of night, she carried Idara to bed and tucked her in. She collapsed onto the couch, “well, that was a whirlwind.”

Honeymaren sighed and nodded, "Most definitely... So, what's next?"

“Well, others will be coming to meet her, so I guess all there is to do is wait.” Elsa turned on her side to face her, head propped up on an elbow that rested on the back of the couch “you never cease to amaze me, my dear.”

Honeymaren chuckled, "And why is that, this time?"

“Just, everything... You truly are amazing and I count my lucky stars every day.” Elsa smiled, leaning forward to kiss her.

Honeymaren kissed her back with a grin, "You never cease to amaze either, love."

Elsa raised her eyebrows “are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Honeymaren grinned and licked her lips, “I am now…” she swung her leg over Elsa’s lap, straddling her as she pulled her in for a deep kiss, starting to rock her hips against her lap.

Elsa smirked and whisked them away to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Idara woke the next morning with a mission, to get to the bottom of this mystery drama between Leah and Cassandra. But Elsa didn't need to know that. "Mom, can you call Leah and ask her to meet with me? I want to practice shifting."

Elsa looked up from the kitchen table where she was reading the newspaper. "Sure, Dar... here's my phone, you can just text her." she unlocked her phone and slid it across the table.

Idara snatched it up and quickly texted Leah, smirking when she noticed that Elsa hadn't even bothered putting her full name in the contact line, just L. Clearwater. She wondered what history was there, but that wasn't her focus right now. She could get to the bottom of _that_ later.

_ Hey, it's Idara. We're back from Alaska. Can you help me with this whole wolf thing? Come by the house? _

Leah was more than a little surprised to see Elsa's contact pop up on her phone, but once she saw Idara's name she relaxed.  _ Sure thing. Be right there. _

Idara gave the phone back to Elsa "I'm going out with Leah today, she's going to help me with the whole wolf thing. Don't wait up."

Elsa raised an eyebrow "Wait up? How long are you planning on being out?" She snorted, but it didn't surprise her that Idara was going to start wanting to be a little more independent, and she did trust that Leah would keep her out of any real trouble. "What do you want for dinner? We can cook something for you."

Idara thought a second "Hot dogs and Mac and Cheese! Thanks mom!" She ran out the door to wait for Leah.

Leah bounded up to the house, still in human form. Things were much easier when she could focus on her pack. She smiled when she saw Idara and leaned against a tree, "Ready to get to work?"

"Let's get down to business!" Idara grinned

Leah snorted, "Alright then, follow me." She trotted off into the woods to give them some space, stopping once she got to a more secluded clearing. "So, shifting. Do you remember how it felt the first time?"

"Uh... not really... I just... remember being super mad because Aunt Cass made a comment about going to college, and I kinda lost my shit." Idara watched Leah's reaction very closely.

Leah couldn't hide the spike in her heartbeat when Idara mentioned Cass, but she tried to show no response. "Was it anger? Fear?"

"Um... both? I kinda went off on her... and I just lost it... I've never been so frustrated. It's just not fair! I mean, by how things are going, by next year or two I'll look older than my fucking parents! And then a few years later I'll be freaking applying for medicare and then I'll be dead by 20! And I'll never get to see the world or make a friend or go to school..." She started to feel her anger rise, her body starting to shake.

Leah nodded slowly, "Feel that anger building? You'll shift again in a second unless you take the reins right now."

"How?" Idara's eyes widened, starting to feel a new emotion: panic. She waved her arms "What do I do?!"

"Breathe." Leah said simply. "Think about something that makes you feel safe. Happy."

"Breathe… Happy and safe..." Idara thought about her family, seeing their faces in her mind's eye. She took a deep breath, imagining her moms hugging her tight.

Leah nodded, "There you go. See? It's under your control. Can you feel it?"

Idara breathed through her anger for several moments "Yeah... I can... wow... But, I get angry so fast, what if I can't calm myself down?"

"You always can. It's a choice. Yes, it can catch you off guard, but you can get yourself away from whatever's making you angry. You have to learn to control it."

Idara sighed "I can't escape my mind though."

"No," Leah nodded, "But you can find ways to hack it. Train it. It's a muscle, just like anything else."

Idara groaned "You sound just like Aunt Cass." She looked down at her feet, shuffling them in the leaves "So... Can I ask you something? Completely unrelated?"

Leah looked away, "Sure. Fire away."

"Are you two like, exes or something? Like, what’s going on there? And don’t say ‘nothing’ because I could feel it, the way you felt when you saw her the other day..." Idara took a step back, unsure how Leah would react. "I asked Mom but she said it was complicated and I should just ask you."

Leah snapped her head back toward Idara, eyes narrowed. After a few long silent moments, she spoke "... It  _ is _ complicated." She shook her head, "But I should probably explain it in case it happens to you." 

Idara instinctively bowed her head, unconsciously submitting to her alpha, she could feel Leah's anger, a warning "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Leah sighed, calming herself. She hadn't meant to have that effect on Idara. "It's fine. Just... a sore subject. I'm guessing no one's mentioned 'imprinting' to you yet."

"No, they haven't. I tried asking but they said I should just talk with you. It wasn't something for them to explain. I'm sorry for bringing it up, we don't have to talk about it. I can see it's not something you like talking about."

Leah shook her head, "Well, they were right about that. But you deserve to know, and since we're in each other's heads as often as we are, I might as well tell you know." She sat herself on a nearby boulder, "It's a wolf thing. It doesn't happen to everyone, but it feels like it's been happening a lot more lately... Imprinting. It's when your inner wolf recognizes its true mate in someone else. Your world turns upside down, and when you see her or him, it's like... everything makes sense. Your world revolves around them. You'd do anything for them, be whatever they want you to be, whatever they need."

"So... you imprinted on Aunt Cass?" Idara asked cautiously, her shoulders still hunched a little.

Leah sighed, "Yeah."

"And so... why aren't you guys together like my moms then?"

"Because it's more complicated than that." She huffed, "Cass doesn't feel the same way about me. It's fine. It's honestly what I deserve."

"What you deserve?" Idara cocked her head to the side, confused

Leah rubbed her face, "Let's just say I was a dick in the past. A real jerk."

"Okay... but... everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Idara brightened a little "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leah gave Idara a look, but not an unkind one. "No. I've talked about it with Cass and she doesn't want me. That's all there is to it. I almost ruined my friendship with Honeymaren by not accepting 'no' as an answer. I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

"Oh..." Idara sat down, "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. I just wanna help."

"I know." She sighed, "It's just that things aren't always that simple."

"Why is life so fucking complicated?"

"Good fuckin' question." Leah snorted.

Idara grinned, she liked how blunt Leah was around her "You won't tell my moms I curse around you, too, right?"

Leah smirked, "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me." She winked. "I'm your alpha, not your mom."

Idara grinned up at her "So... if I actually want to shift, what should I do?"

"Remember the way your body felt, not your mind. Remember that buzzing energy. Try and bring it back without getting angry."

Idara hopped up and tried to concentrate, furrowing her brow, then remembering "Oh, can you like, turn around or something? I forgot to pack extra clothes."

Leah snorted, "I have a few sets stashed here. You're covered." Still, she turned around.

Idara nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on trying to find that unfamiliar energy she felt earlier. When she did, she latched onto it, feeling it grow in her chest, spreading out to her arms and legs until she suddenly burst out into her wolf form, pawing the ground  _ "I did it!" _

Leah turned when she heard her shift and grinned, "Well done! Now, why don't we go for a run?" She darted behind a tree to remove her clothes, then shifted as well, shaking out her fur. “ _ Come on, race you to the falls!” _

Idara gave her a big wolfish smile  _ "You're on! But wait a second..." _ she turned around, craning her neck around, marveling at her pure white fur  _ "Okay... This is kinda fucking awesome." _

Leah snorted, shaking her head. She waited until Idara seemed content, then gave her a bark.  _ “Ready?” _

_ "Sorry! Yeah!" _ Idara yipped and took off running, stumbling a little bit on her paws but quickly got her footing. She beamed even more when she felt Seth and Ryder join their mental connection  _ "Hi Uncle Ryder and Uncle Seth! Guess what!?" _

Seth laughed,  _ “You figured out your shifting!” _

_ "Yeah! This is awesome!" _ Idara grinned, running as fast as she could. Even though she had gone running around Alaska with Aurora and Snow in her human form, nothing compared to this.

Seth and Ryder ran to meet them, racing through the trees with Idara as they yipped and howled, enjoying the chase.

Idara ran with her pack, feeling happy and light. She felt accepted here, not like a freak as she had felt when she first shifted. This felt right. It almost felt normal. She almost felt  _ normal. _

Leah ran with them, and she could feel nothing but the pride for her pack. They'd all come a long way, and Idara felt like she had been part of their pack for ages now. It was so natural.

Idara ran to the waterfall then turned to the others  _ “Do you mind if I try this on my own for a little? I just want to see if I can learn to phase out without help." _

Seth and Ryder nodded, running back off into the forest.  _ “Go nuts, we'll be around if you need us later!” _

Leah headed back into the woods as well,  _ “Just call for us. We'll find you if you need us.” _

Idara yipped and took off running toward Cassandra and Rapunzel's cabin. She came to a halt in front of their door and barked, pawing at the wooden porch.

Rapunzel opened the door and blinked at the white wolf that stood on the other side of the door. She grinned as she felt her sweet innocence in her emotions, knowing exactly who it was. "Idara! Look at you, hi!"

Idara barked and nuzzled her face against Rapunzel, then remembered that they couldn't hear her thoughts like this, and she had forgotten to find out where Leah kept her clothing caches. She carefully bit at the bottom of Rapunzel's shirt, then let go and spun around, trying to convey her thoughts.

Rapunzel happily pet her head and grinned, then watched Idara curiously. "... Oh! Oh, right. Clothes. Let me find you something, one second." She dashed back inside and came out with a simple sundress, "This should help, right?" She laid it out on the porch railing, then went back inside to give her some privacy.

Idara shook her fur and laid down on the porch, trying to remember what Leah had said. She imagined herself in human form again, shutting her eyes tight and letting the change happen. As soon as she felt her body finish its shifting she opened her eyes, vision slightly blurrier than just seconds before and looked at the smooth skin of her hands rather than her white fur. She grabbed the dress and threw it on, knocking on the door again. "Aunt Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel opened the door with a smile, "I can't believe you're already shifting on command! That's so exciting. Come in, come in!"

"Thanks! Yeah, Leah was helping me earlier." Idara beamed and walked inside "Do you have any food? I'm literally starving!"

Rapunzel nodded and grinned, "Always, for you! What are you hungry for, grilled cheese? Turkey sandwich?"

"OOOH! Grilled cheese sounds amazing! Do you have bacon by chance?" Idara sat down at the kitchen table

Rapunzel chuckled, "Of course! It's the precooked kind, but it'll be really good on that grilled cheese, I bet." She started to get to work cooking, humming to herself. "What have you been up to?"

"Moms took me up to Alaska to meet Aurora, Snow and Meg! And Leah has been helping me with the whole wolfing out thing..." Idara smiled "What about you? How's everything?"

Rapunzel chuckled, "It's been great! I've been working on painting the living room, what do you think?" She gestured to the now colorful walls of the den, depicting adventures of all kinds with Cass.

"WOW! Idara got up and went over to look at the murals "What's this one? It looks like you're standing on top of the world?"

Rapunzel beamed, "Mount Everest! It really felt like we were on top of the world... because we were."

"That's amazing!" Idara looked at some of the other paintings "So, when did you and Cass meet? You two have certainly gotten into all sorts of trouble..."

Rapunzel chuckled, "Well... it was the roaring twenties. I'd only just been turned a few years by then, we were living in Chicago, Eugene and I..." she paused a moment, lost in thought.

Idara put her hand on Rapunzel's "Hey, it's okay... So, how did you break down Aunt Cass's walls so quickly? I mean, she tries to act all big and tough, and she kinda actually is, but like... how did you get her to let you in?"

Rapunzel chuckled softly, brought out of her reverie. "Well, I have a way with emotions. People open up to me more easily than most. I could feel that she was lonely, and I just walked up to her and asked if I could draw her. You should've seen the look on her face, she had never been asked anything like that before in her centuries of living."

"Wow... that's... really cool. So, she's like, a lot older than you?"

"Waaaay older than me." She winked.

"Hey now, you know you shouldn't talk about a woman's age behind her back!" Cassandra interjected, walking into the room, rustling Idara's long, wavy black hair "How you been, Squirt?"

Idara swatted Cassandra's hand away "Hey now yourself!" she busied herself with trying to smooth out her hair again "It's been good! Really good! Aunt Leah's helping me with the shifting thing. I managed to come out of wolf form on the porch!"

Rapunzel grinned, "I saw the before and after, I can verify!" She lathered some bread in butter and set the pieces in the now hot pan, prepping the cheese and bacon next.

Idara perked up at the smell of cooking food "Can I talk to you two about something? Cuz like, you're good with feelings and all?"

Rapunzel smiled, "Of course! Anything we can do to help."

Idara thought a second about how she was going to phrase her question without sounding too obvious... "So, if I  _ like _ liked someone and they didn't like me back, what would you do?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, "Well, if they told you they didn't like you back, then you should accept their answer."

Idara huffed "Okay, fine... I guess you're right... Moms always told me to be respectful and aware of other people's feelings."

Rapunzel nodded, "The only thing you can change is yourself. You can't change other people. People change in their own time and on their own terms."

"I guess so... I just... if it were me I'd want a second chance. Even just as friends." Idara shrugged and got up to pour herself a glass of milk.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow over at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel met Cassandra's gaze with a knowing smile. She turned back to the grilled cheese, plating it and setting it in front of Idara. "Sometimes people just need time and space. Maybe friendships work and maybe they don't... That's really only up to the people involved."

Idara huffed and went back to the table. "Yeah, I guess you're right." But as soon as she started eating she forgot completely about her mission of the day and her purpose for coming here. Hunger took precedence.

Rapunzel smiled to herself, shaking her head.

Cassandra just groaned "Hey Squirt, have you met Owl before?"

Idara looked up, a string of melted cheese hanging from her lip "Owl?"

Rapunzel grinned, "Owl! You should definitely meet Owl."

Idara nodded "Yeah, I want to meet them!"

Cassandra chuckled and made a long slow whistle, deep and haunting. A few minutes later a large tawny bird fluttered in through the window "Idara, this is Owl. He's been with me for a couple years now... hold your arm out, he'll perch on you."

Idara nodded quickly and held her arm out for the great horned owl, completely distracted from her mission. “Why’d you name him Owl?”

Cassandra snorted “Cat didn’t seem to fit his personality.”

Rapunzel reached out to scratch Owl's feathers affectionately. 

Idara stared in wonder as Owl perched on her outstretched arm, "This is the best day of my  _ life. _ "

Cassandra looked over to Rapunzel, sighing “hey Squirt, Raps and I are gonna go talk a minute. Can you keep an eye on Owl and make sure he doesn’t get into any mischief?” Owl hooted quietly, almost indignant that Cassandra would suggest that he would misbehave.

Rapunzel stepped away with Cass, her hands tucked behind her back. "So... That happened."

Cassandra followed “should have known. That damn wolf hive mind thing... now I’ve got a nosy teen on my case. And if I know anything about her moms and their determination, she won’t give up.”

"Maybe it's best to just be straightforward with her... Tell her why you don't feel the same towards Leah." Rapunzel suggested, "That might be the only way to curb it."

Cassandra groaned “Eugh. Sometimes I can’t stand it when you’re right.” She waved her hands and spun on her heel, walking back into the cabin and sitting at the table across from Idara. “Hey Squirt, we should talk.”

Idara turned to Cass, still petting Owl on her arm. The bird gave a low hoot and fluttered away, leaving Idara's full focus on Cass. "What about?"

Cassandra paused, trying to form the words in her head. “I’m just gonna cut to the chase. I know you felt the way Leah feels about me... now that you shifted you’re in her mind.”

Idara rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh... Well, um... Yeah."

“Look, I know you mean well, but this is something she and I have to figure out on our own, okay? I just... don’t feel the same way she does.”

Idara frowned, "But why?"

Cassandra opened her mouth, then closed it again. “Because...”

Idara blinked at her, waiting. "Because why?"

Cassandra furrowed her brow “I just... because feelings are hard, Idara. You’re still very young... but life is not always like the stories and fairy tales. What your moms have, that’s not something you often find in a lifetime or even several lifetimes. And I...”

"But why don't you like her back? Is it because she's a wolf?"

“No... it’s not because she’s a wolf. I just... When I found out she imprinted on me, I felt... trapped. And it scared me. And I’m really bad with feelings.”

Idara tilted her head, "But do you like her?"

Cassandra paused "I... not romantically, no."

"But like, as friends?" Idara offered, "She said imprinting isn't always romantic."

"I..." Cassandra was struggling a little, also she knew that whatever she said would get straight back to Leah. "Maybe one day. But can you promise me that you'll just let her and I get there when we get there? No more interfering or asking questions?"

Idara huffed and dropped her head, "Okaaaaay."

"Thanks, Squirt." Cassandra smiled softly and reached over and ruffled Idara's hair "Want to spar after you finish your lunch?"

Idara grinned, "Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah may or may not be listening to “Someone You Loved” by Lewis Capaldi and “Adore You” by Harry Styles on repeat while eating ice cream by the gallon these past 4 years.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed quickly, vampires from around the world started coming in to meet Idara. Elsa was on high alert. Even though these people were considered trustworthy by the other members of her family, she did not know everyone and having more people know about her daughter worried her. But they needed help. In just that time Idara had shot up another 2 inches, her features becoming less childlike.

"Ye sayin' she's par' wolf, par' human,  _ an' _ par' vampire?" A slight figured woman with brilliant red curls scoffed, "Ne'er thought I'd see anythin' like that's, not in ma three hundr'd years!"

Elsa chuckled but felt more at ease around her than some of the others who had come to visit and it wasn't just because of her crystal blue eyes. She knew that Merida Dunbroch was a force to be reckoned with, her hair as fiery as her temper. But she also knew this woman was a gentle giant. Unless you threatened her family. Then all bets were off. "Yes, that's exactly what she is. So you haven't heard of anything like her in Scotland?"

Merida shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Nae anythin' like 'er... She's amazin'! I can hear 'er heart, an' I can smell th' wolf in 'er..."

Idara huffed from across the room, "I heard that."

Elsa's heart sank a little. They had met with over two dozen vampires but no one seemed to have any lead on finding another hybrid vampire. "I see... Well, if you hear of anything, will you let us know? And you're welcome to stay here a while, if you wanted to get to know her a little more. Just, try to keep the hunting activities to a minimum, but there's plenty of game if you wanted to try a change in diet."

Merida chuckled, "Aye... I've been thinkin' of bear hunting, I'd luv ta take down a grizzly!"

"Perfect, we can go tonight then. Dar, you feel like going after some grizzlies?"

Idara perked up, "I could be persuaded..." She smirked a little.

Elsa just chuckled "Oh stop playing coy. You know you can't resist a good griz fight."

Merida laughed, "A lass I can relate t'... I think we're gonna get along jus' fine, wee one."

"You better watch out, Merida, this one's a little firecracker, she could probably run laps around you. She gets it from her other mother" Elsa snorted.

Idara smirked, getting to her feet. "Especially when I'm on all fours. You'd have no chance of keeping pace."

Merida laughed, "Fiery lass! She takes after her mum, t' be sure... From wha’ I've seen o' Maren."

Elsa chuckled “yeah... just imagine when she learned how to walk and run!”

" _ Moooom _ ..." Idara rolled her eyes.

Merida snorted, "Ye'll be fun t' hunt with, wee one."

Elsa was glad that Merida was their last guest to visit because they were finally able to get out of the house and run. She and Honeymaren led the way with Merida and Idara following behind. Even Cassandra and Rapunzel decided to come along. They ran north, into Canada then turned east in search of their prey, planning to stay over at their cabin for a few days and make a real trip of it, also so Idara could rest. 

Now that she was used to shifting and had more control over it, Idara loved being able to run as a wolf. She was learning to embrace this aspect of her life and it made her feel powerful, even though the strange vampires all commented on how she smelled. Which was still annoying and rude, though her moms had been good about making it clear that they would not tolerate the strangers disrespecting her, which was kind of exciting to see. She knew she was loved and accepted by her family and that others were learning to understand her, too. She fell asleep on the couch listening to her mom play the piano, her stomach full of deer and grizzly bear.

Honeymaren stood behind Elsa at the piano, listening to her gentle refrains and singing along with her when she knew the words.

Elsa smiled back at her, leaning her head against her side “I love when you sing.”

Cass listened from the top of the stairs while Merida and Rapunzel giggled and danced around in the living room.

Honeymaren smiled and played with Elsa's long hair, reaching up to brush her thumb over her cheek. "I love when you play."

Elsa leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes and playing by memory. The moment was not to last, her eyes opened when she felt her phone suddenly buzzing “I wonder who would dare interrupt this moment.” She chuckled. She checked her phone  _ ”god morgen Anna.” _ her smile quickly fell as she listened to Anna’s frantic message. “Wait, what? Slow down… Okay, we’re on our way.” She ended the call and looked up at Honeymaren, fear in her eyes.

Honeymaren pulled back, but kept her arms resting on Elsa's shoulders. "What is it?"

“We need to go. Now. Someone betrayed us and Aro found out about Idara. And there is a bounty to bring her to him.”

Honeymaren paled, "What? But she hasn't done anything wrong!"

“But she’s unknown. The Volturi silence whatever they can’t control.” Elsa stood and quickly went over to wake up their child “Wake up, Dar. We need to go.” She turned to the others “Merida, I won’t ask you to put yourself in danger, but Honeymaren and I need to get Idara home. The Volturi are after us.”

Merida stood, "I'll stick with ye. Ye haven't done anythin' wrong."

Idara looked to her mothers with worry in her eyes. "What will they do to me?"

“Thank you, Merida. Rapunzel, can you call Aurora and the others? I want to be prepared with as many trustworthy people as possible. I’m very wary though, I still can’t believe someone told on us.” Elsa held Idara close “they won’t do anything. We won’t let them touch you.” Elsa tried to comfort her as Honeymaren scooped up their few belongings. “The faster we can get you home the better. Anna hasn’t seen anything definitive, just the announcement being made.”

Honeymaren nodded, "... What if we took Idara to them? Prove to them that we have nothing to hide?"

Elsa thought “I’m not sure... they could easily just kill us all. At least here it’s on our terms and we have a chance at winning a fight. Especially if the wolves help.”

Idara wrapped her arms around herself, "Is it going to be a fight?"

Elsa pursed her lips a little “I don’t know, Dar. We just need to get you safe first. We can’t defend you here if someone comes after you. Don’t worry, love, it will be okay.”

Idara nodded, her eyes distant. 

"Alright," Honeymaren breathed out, "Let's get home."

The group didn’t speak much on their run home, and fortunately they weren’t interrupted.

Anna was waiting on the porch, hurriedly ushering them inside. She pulled Honeymaren aside before she went in “can I have a quick word with you?”

Honeymaren nodded, casting a protective glance at Idara. "Of course."

“She’ll be alright for now. Aurora, Meg and Snow got here just before yourselves, and Leah, Seth and Ryder are running perimeter.” Anna reassured her, then quietly handed her a piece of paper  _ ”Find Tamatoa in Seattle. I’ve made arrangements, he is expecting you tomorrow at the Westin at noon. Speak nothing of this, not even to Elsa. Only your mind is safe.” _ she waited for Honeymaren to read it, then took out a lighter and burned the message, tossing the trash aside.

Honeymaren read the message and nodded slowly. She wanted to ask, but where to even start? Clearly she had to keep this secret, even from Elsa. She took a deep breath, "Okay."

Anna nodded and pulled Honeymaren in for a hug “it will be okay.”

Honeymaren hugged her back, trying to believe that. Anna would know, wouldn't she?

Elsa looked up at Honeymaren and Anna, her eyebrow slightly raised, silently asking if everything was okay.

Honeymaren gave Elsa a soft smile and nodded. She looked back to Anna, "I'll take care of it."

Elsa sighed in relief and set to getting their exhausted child to bed. Once she was sure Idara was asleep she went down to talk with her family and figure out a plan.

Honeymaren tried to think of a reason to make it over to Seattle that wouldn't draw suspicion, there had to be something. She hated to lie to Elsa, but she knew if it was for Idara's safety, she'd understand.

Elsa listened intently to what Anna had to say from her vision. It didn't sound like there was a pressing threat, but they also didn't know who had heard Aro's message and who might be coming for them, so there was no way for Anna to lock in on a specific future. The best they could do was have everyone ready, taking shifts to do patrols and feed. Fortunately the wolves had unanimously voted to lend their aid as well, even Sam’s pack. Since Idara had shifted, she was accepted into both wolf packs as one of their own. 

“If only there was some way for us to see the future that didn’t result in Anna having a migraine all the time. I feel bad that it’s all on her while we’re just sitting around waiting.” Cassandra mumbled, subconsciously twirling a dagger in her fingers.

Elsa’s eyes opened wide “oh my god, Honey! Your power! Why didn’t we think of this before?! You can absorb other abilities and amplify the effect! Including Anna’s ability! Anna was never able to read your future because you were just absorbing her powers! Holy fucking shit!” She exclaimed.

Honeymaren blinked, "Oh... Oh, that makes so much sense! Okay, so I guess I should, like, channel it back into her? I haven't done that before but I feel like I could."

"Well, I was thinking you should try to use the ability too and cover more area..."

"Oooh!" Honeymaren nodded, "It'll take some practice, I think, but I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Elsa!" Anna chirped "Maybe Honeymaren and I can go somewhere quiet to practice? No distractions, you know? Nothing is going to happen, at least from what I've seen."

Elsa nodded "Okay, yes. Do what you two need to do. I'll hold down the fort here with the others. Just, be safe and keep an eye out for each other, okay?"

Honeymaren nodded, "We will." She turned to Anna, "Let's do this."

Anna nodded “yeah, can we take your Ducati? Not going to lie I’ve been dying to go for a ride on it!”

Honeymaren nodded, "Hell yes. Come on!" She hurried out to the garage, eager for an excuse to focus on something other than the potential doom in their futures. Maybe seeing it for herself would help.

Anna hopped on the back of the sleek motorcycle. Not that the other one wasn’t sentimental and endearing, but this one was like sex on two wheels. She was hardly surprised to see Honeymaren’s pick, she had always been a thrill seeker. And she had the same desire to go recklessly fast and crazy like her other siblings. Except Rapunzel, who still insisted on riding her little green Vespa or going by foot.

Honeymaren climbed on and jetted off into the woods, parking the bike somewhere safe before they had to go off-road to steer clear of hikers. They ran the rest of the way, finally stopping at a gentle pond tucked away in the deep forest. "Alright... How does it work, your visions?"

“Well, I try to envision who I’m trying to read in my mind’s eye. Just their face will do. Sometimes I get unexpected visions when either I’m in their presence or it’s particularly strong.” Anna explained, holding out her hand “take my hands and try to read me.”

Honeymaren took her hands and closed her eyes, trying to think about Anna. Her mind suddenly flooded with a vision of her traveling through thick foliage, waxy leaves that reminded her of her trip to South America. She released Anna's hands in shock, "Whoa..."

Anna looked at her with wide eyes “did it work?”

Honeymaren nodded, "Are you planning a trip, uh, South?"

Anna furrowed her brow, not wanting to divulge too much “there’s a possible lead there...”

Honeymaren nodded, "That's what I saw. That's... Incredible. Okay. Now who should I focus on? 

“Well, it’s one thing to read someone who is right in front of you, it’s harder to try to read someone you can’t see. Someone you have a strong connection to.”

Honeymaren listened, “Well, since you can't see Idara I doubt I can, so maybe Elsa?"

Anna nodded and grinned broadly “oh this should be good...”

Honeymaren snorted, "Alright, gimme." She reached for her hands and pictured Elsa in her mind. She was quickly thrust into a vision and she saw a heated moment between herself and Elsa. She blushed and cleared her throat, trying to focus further in the future. She saw flashes this time, a plane ride, Elsa leaning against the small window, her eyes closed, looking a little disheveled. Honeymaren felt the vision disappear before she could see if there was anyone else with them. "That... It's so hard to tell what I saw..."

"Yeah, it's a little disorienting at first. But you're doing amazing after just two attempts!" Anna encouraged "One of the biggest issues I have is that I have a very hard time telling when the vision is actually taking place. It could be minutes, days, even weeks. Unless there's a way to distinguish the date or time, it's very frustrating living in a world of 'what ifs' and not being able to know."

Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah... I'm guessing I should probably not tell you the details, just to be safe?"

“Yes. You are the only one Aro cannot read, so unfortunately that means you’re going to need to keep as much of this to yourself. And even when we’re not facing this threat, knowing the future is a very heavy responsibility and I know you won’t take it lightly.” Anna smiled knowingly. “We can practice a little more but this is a good opportunity for you to go to Seattle without raising suspicions.”

Honeymaren nodded, "I was thinking about that, too... Let's work a little more and then I'll go."

Anna nodded and held her hands out “okay, good. Try your own future! I’m dying to know what it’s like! It’s been rather frustrating having no idea.”

Honeymaren blinked, "I can do that? Oh wow, okay. Let's see..."

“Well, only one way to find out, right?” Anna grinned

Honeymaren nodded and took her hands once more, focusing in on herself, looking ahead.

She saw flashes of red eyes, feral snarls of vampires she'd never met as they attacked with bright fury. Wolves tore apart more of them around her, and she saw Elsa freezing an attacker solid before breaking them in half. Honeymaren pulled herself out of the vision, eyes wide and fearful.

Anna grabbed Honeymaren’s shoulders, “it’s okay, Maren, you’re okay, I got you you’re safe...” she held her close until Honeymaren calmed down a little “tell me what you saw.”

Honeymaren finally looked up at Anna, "A fight. With all of us, and other vampires."

Anna nodded slowly “I’ve seen it, too. In Elsa’s future... they’re coming for Idara. You need to go to find Tamatoa. He can help. I’ll stay away from the house, as not to raise suspicion. Text me when you’re back.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Meet me where we parked the bike, and we can drive back together? It'll be less suspicious."

Anna nodded “yep, I’ll just be here, take your time.”

Honeymaren nodded with a grateful smile and ran off towards the bike. She could get through the city much faster on that, especially without drawing notice. She made her way to the Westin Anna had mentioned in her note and walked into the lobby, looking around. She wasn't sure who she was supposed to be looking for, all she had was a name, so she went to the hostess of the hotel restaurant. "Is there a reservation for a Tamatoa?"

A young woman greeted her "Yes, right this way, please. He's been expecting you, Mrs. Nattura-Arendelle."

Honeymaren nodded and followed the hostess, still dressed in her riding leathers out of habit. She felt a little improperly dressed for the restaurant, but she couldn't say she felt any more out of place than she would've if she were in a dress. She smiled as she saw the man with dark skin at the table stand to greet her, dressed in a fine velvet jacket with gold chain details. Even a few of his teeth were gold, and as he lifted his hand to shake hers, she spotted gold rings on nearly every finger. His dark hair pulled back in a slicked back ponytail at the base of his neck.

"A pleasure to meet you." Honeymaren offered, shaking his hand.

"Ah, Mrs. Nattura-Arendelle, the pleasure is mine. I am Tamatoa." He stood and greeted her, gesturing to the open seat opposite of himself. His voice was smooth, a little too smooth, knowing. "I'll admit I was a little surprised to see Anna's order, and with such urgency. I trust everything is okay?"

Honeymaren kept on a smile, "Yes, everything is fine." It was a lie, but she wasn't sure how much this man should know.

"Good, always glad to hear that. I assume you are here to pick up your order?"

Honeymaren nodded, "I assume it's ready?"

Tamatoa flashed her a small smirk "I've never been late on a delivery, no matter how rushed the order might be. You'll find that anything is possible with the right price tag." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a plain manila envelope, it was slightly lumpy.

Honeymaren took the envelope and opened it, finding inside a set of plane tickets and passports. One had Idara's photo on it, but with a different name: Rosalind North. The other two showed Yara and Brian's photos with new names, both ending in North. She struggled not to show the pain in her eyes as she realized what that meant... Idara would have to run. Without her mothers.

Tamatoa watched her closely as he sipped his Manhattan “is something wrong?”

Honeymaren took a breath, remembering she was supposed to breathe around humans. "No, it's just... My wife and I thought we would all be traveling together."

Tamatoa shook his head “No, Anna’s instructions were very clear. Only three would travel.”

Honeymaren nodded, "It was my mistake." She quickly tucked the documents away and sealed the envelope again. Curiosity got the better of her. "How long have you worked with Anna?"

Tamatoa sat back in though “hmmm, I’ve been working with Anna for the better part of the last decade, and my late partner worked with her before that. She is... unusually well preserved?” He raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing Honeymaren’s facial reactions.

Honeymaren gave the hint of a smile at her lips, though it was strained. "Was there anything else Anna requested?"

Tamatoa shook his head “no, unless you wanted to join me for lunch.” He fiddled with his pinky rings.

Honeymaren smiled softly, "I'm afraid I've already eaten. Thank you." She stood and took the envelope with her. At least Idara and her parents would be safe... But this would be a last resort.

Tamatoa nodded slowly “well, it was lovely to meet you, I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you in the future.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Yes, you will. Thank you." She made her way back to her bike and jetted for the rendezvous spot where she was to meet Anna.

Anna was meditating quietly when she heard the motorcycle approach “I trust everything went well?”

Honeymaren nodded, "Tamatoa is... Unique. But I've got what I need." She took a deep breath, "It's just a precaution, right?"

“The future is not set, it’s constantly shifting…” Anna pulled her lips tight “best be prepared. For all possible outcomes”

Honeymaren nodded, "I... Feel a little better. Knowing we are prepared." She said simply, "Climb on, let's head home."

Anna nodded, getting onto the bike. “Yeah, let’s get back, the others will start to wonder where we are.”

As soon as Anna was on, Honeymaren took off for home. It didn't take them long at the speeds they could reach.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa grinned when she heard Honeymaren's motorcycle coming up the driveway and hurried out to the porch to meet her "Hey, you're back! How did it go?" She pulled her in for a hug. Though she did her best not to show it, she was relieved that nothing had happened. Everything was so uncertain and tensions were high.

Honeymaren hugged Elsa tightly, "It went great! I saw the future, which is pretty incredible, but we've still got plenty to worry about..."

"Oh yeah? That's incredible! Anything I should know about?" Elsa grinned.

Honeymaren hesitated, she hated keeping things from Elsa, but this was necessary. She smirked and reached around to grope Elsa's ass, "I saw us getting frisky... And then some."

"Oh really?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and growled softly at Honeymaren's advances, feeling herself starting to respond "Well, with everything going on, it might not be a bad idea to get away for a little while."

Honeymaren winked, "I already know we'll enjoy it."

Elsa grinned and texted Rapunzel to keep an eye on Idara for a couple hours. "Well, my love... our bed awaits."

Honeymaren happily left the house for their cottage, in desperate need of the distraction sex provided.

Once in their cottage, Elsa practically tore her clothes off, clinging to her wife like Velcro. She hadn't realized how much tension she was carrying and this was the perfect outlet.

Honeymaren lost herself in Elsa's touch, accidentally sending waves of frost over their bedspread as she succumbed to the pleasure.

Elsa collapsed onto the bed next to Honeymaren, feeling very satisfied. “Well, looks like it’s your turn to learn how to control icy outbursts.” She chuckled as she noted the layer of frost on the bed.

Honeymaren chuckled, grinning at Elsa as she poked at the frost. "Whoops..."

Elsa laughed and curled against Honeymaren “I missed this.”

Honeymaren held her tight, "Me too... I don't know about you, but I needed it..."

“I feel the same way.” Elsa grinned and planted soft kisses along her neck. She stayed there a little longer before reluctantly getting up and pulling on clothes again. She froze when she heard a twig snapping outside. She gestured to Honeymaren, pointing around her ear then pointing outside.

Honeymaren froze and listened, trying to gauge where the sound was coming from and what was causing it. She hoped it was just an unsuspecting animal, but given her recent visions, she wasn't so quick to believe that. She quickly pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants, listening for the movement outside of their window.

Elsa cautiously crawled on her hands and knees across the floor to get to the window. As soon as she poked her head up she saw an arrow shooting at her at incredible speed. She barely had time to duck as the arrow penetrated the glass and stuck into their bedroom wall. “Fuck.” She hissed

"I know you're in there." A feminine voice called out from somewhere in the trees "There's no need for a fight, I just want the girl."

Elsa closed her eyes. Just a few days after the bounty announcement and they were already under attack. She signaled to Honeymaren to stay out of sight and to sneak around. She slowly put both hands up in view of the window "Okay... I'll come out." Once she was certain there were no more arrows coming her way, Elsa stood, trying to use herself as bait to give Honeymaren time to get around and set a trap. She crawled through the shattered window, broken glass did nothing to her skin anyway. Out on the porch she looked around, trying to pinpoint where the attacker was hiding. "Care to tell me why you're here and after my daughter?" she called out to the forest.

"Aro just wants the child, that's all I know. He sent a message with a hefty reward to anyone who can bring him the child, alive and unharmed. I don't know why nor do I care..." The voice responded.

Honeymaren crept outside, being as silent as she could. She got up into a tree and listened, trying to find out where the speaking figure was coming from. She heard the voice up ahead. Whoever it was, they were in the trees, too. She crept forward as silently as she could, jumping into another tree.

Elsa kept her attention on the disembodied voice "What's the reward? Perhaps we can work something out."

"Pfft... there's nothing you can offer that would come close to matching theirs." 

"Are you sure about that? We have resources as well." Elsa tried to stall "If it's a matter of money..."

"You think that's what this is about? I'd travel across the world searching for some kid for just money?" The voice responded indignantly.

"Well, you're not giving me much to go on, I had to venture a guess. Why don't you come down here and we have a proper talk? I feel silly talking to the trees." Elsa suggested

"Yeah, nice try, but that's not going to happen. And don't you try anything smooth, I've got an arrow locked on you." The voice warned.

"She's my daughter, you know I'll never give her over to you or the Volturi. My family will die before we let anything happen to her." Elsa tried a different approach "We'd make our stand."

"Well you all are damn fools. The longer you put this off, the more people will come after you. A favor from the Volturi is hard to pass up."

"Oh, so that's the price then, hmm? Protection? Immunity? Well, we're strong, too. We won't go down without a fight and if you need protection, we can offer you that. Are you really so desperate or heartless that you would take a child from her parents? Where is your honor?"

There was a long pause "I once fought for honor. I did everything I could to make my family proud. Whole lotta good that got me. In the end, honor means nothing in the face of an oncoming army and no one survives to remember your name."

"But  _ you _ know. Look, whatever you've done in the past, it's how you move forward. I've done things, too. Horrible things. But with love and support from my family, I've learned to accept that part of my past and move on. It's not without difficulty I assure you, but we could help you, if you want. If you let us." Elsa felt that she had struck a nerve with the stranger and decided to milk this for all it was worth to give Honeymaren the time she needed.

Honeymaren crept from branch to branch, closer and closer until she finally saw the slight-figured woman perched on a branch with an arrow pointed at Elsa. She launched herself at the woman in the tree, grabbing hold of her bow as they both tumbled out of the tree and crashed to the ground in a tussle, both gripping the bow in a vice.

Elsa heard the commotion and shot forward, joining the fray. 

The fight (if you could even call it that) was short lived, as Cassandra, Kristoff, and Anna showed up almost immediately after it began. Cassandra was excitedly brandishing her sword.

Honeymaren held onto the bow, her own personal prize from the fight. "What's your name?"

The woman glared up but knew she was absolutely beat “Mulan. Fa Mulan. Are you going to kill me?”

Honeymaren nodded, admiring the weapon. "Well, I'd introduce the rest of us, but I have a feeling you already know our names." She looked to Elsa, to Anna. "What should we do with her?"

Anna looked at Mulan, “we should take her back to the house. But you are going to answer our questions. And I suggest you answer truthfully because if you lie, we will know. And I’m sure Cassandra is just waiting for an excuse, if you know what I mean.”

“Fine. I submit. I’m at your mercy.” Mulan looked up at her. She knew she was sorely outmatched. “What did you want to know?”

“Are you working alone? Is there anyone with you?” Elsa stood up and dusted herself off.

Mulan sighed “it’s just me. I work alone.”

Honeymaren nodded, "I believe that. But you won't be the last that comes for us."

Cassandra growled and grabbed Mulan by the collar of her tunic “I’ve heard of you. Assassin, bounty hunter... why should we trust you?”

“You have no reason to trust or distrust me... but if you let me, I could be of assistance.” Mulan responded curtly. “With what’s coming after you, you could use all the help you can get.”

Honeymaren scoffed, "Like we're going to just trust you."

“Let me prove it to you. I have skills that could be of use to you.”

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "... We don't have much choice. Either we keep her prisoner, or we give her a chance to prove herself."

Elsa looked up at Honeymaren “everyone deserves a chance, right?” Then she turned to Mulan “betray us and we’ll fucking kill you. Got it?”

Honeymaren sighed and nodded, "And we won't make it fast."

“Yeah, I got it... not like this is my first death threat.” Mulan stood up, her hands held up passively.

Honeymaren kept a grip on her bow, leading them all back to the house, Elsa, Anna and Cassandra flanking Mulan. Kristoff bringing up the rear.

Merida came out of the house when she heard the others returning. Her eyes suddenly got wide “oh... wow...”

"Got our first bounty hunter." Honeymaren sighed, but Merida's gaze suggested she knew something. "You know her?"

Merida hesitated, "It cannae be... Not Fa Mulan, is i'?"

Elsa nodded “yeah... shot an arrow at me. She claims she can help us. We’re giving her a chance.”

Merida's eyes widened, then she quickly crossed her arms and tried to act casual. "Huh."

Elsa chuckled “well, now that introductions have been made, we’re going to ask you questions.”

Honeymaren nodded, "What is it they're offering for this bounty? Just their favor? And are you truly working alone?"

“A spot on the guard and all the power it comes with.” Mulan answered “I work alone, always have, always will.”

"Sounds true enough." Honeymaren still wasn't about to just take her word on it. "Anna, what do you think?"

Anna nodded “I don’t see anything that would cause me to think she’s up to anything nefarious. But my question is what assurances can you offer us to show you mean us no harm?”

“I suppose you'll just have to take my word about that. You need me. I have extensive military training..."

Cassandra snorted, interrupting Mulan "As do I."

"Not to mention my bow. No one can out shoot me.” Mulan responded very matter of fact.

Merida scoffed, "Ye sure 'boot that lass?" She snatched Mulan's bow from Honeymaren, looking it over appreciatively. "Nae bad... But let's see how ye do against a master." She winked at Mulan. "Tha'd be me."

Mulan looked at the fiery redhead, half trying to figure out what she had said, “and you are?”

Merida flipped her hair and crossed her arms, bow still in hand. "Merida of clan Dunbroch!"

Mulan snorted softly “well, Merida of clan Dunbroch... I’d like to see how well you can back that up...”

Cassandra jumped in, forgetting how annoyed she was for the chance at a good old fashioned showdown “A tourney?! I’ll judge!”

Honeymaren shot Cassandra a look, but sighed and relented, "Fine. But we're not letting her anywhere near Idara."

Elsa looked between Mulan and Merida, clearly confused by whatever weird measuring contest was happening there.

“The category is archery, 5 arrows each, most bullseyes wins!” Cassandra announced the competition. “Since Mulan accepted the challenge, she may either go first or defer to Merida. While you figure that out, I’ll just go grab my targets!” She zipped out of the room in a flash. 

Mulan turned to the others “is she always so excitable?”

Elsa scoffed, “not typically, no”

Honeymaren still eyed Mulan warily, too protective of Idara to trust her. 

Anna chuckled, "This will be fun!"

Cassandra returned minutes later, her hands full of equipment and weapons and she shot around the yard setting up the target. "Okay, so who is going first?"

Mulan snorted and turned to Merida, gesturing "Ladies first."

Merida snorted and puffed out her chest, she'd taken the time to grab her own bow while Cassandra had set up. She put on a quiver and stepped up to line up her shot. After a moment of looking out at the target, she scoffed, "Tha's too easy... Move'r back an'ther stretch, aye?" She smirked at Cassandra.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and moved the target back 50 feet. "Happy?"

Mulan looked over at Honeymaren (Merida had handed the bow back to her when she went to retrieve her own), holding her hand out for her bow "Do ya mind? Can't really shoot if I don't have anything to shoot with."

Honeymaren hesitated, then handed her the bow. She was surrounded by people who would protect Idara with their lives. One assassin couldn't do much. 

Merida glanced over her shoulder to make sure Mulan was watching, then she notched an arrow and drew back her bowstring. She let her arrow loose and smirked to herself as it found a home in the exact center of the target. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she stepped back over to Mulan, "Le's see whot ye got, lassie."

Mulan gave her a half nod of approval, taking an arrow and notching it. She raised her bow and drew back, aiming as she steadied her breathing before releasing the arrow. She smirked when she heard the shattering of wood as her arrow cleaved Merida's in half down the center, sticking into the target. She turned to Cassandra "50 more feet." 

Cassandra was actually incredibly impressed by both women's skill, practically holding her jaw closed, lest it fall open in awe. "Right... 50 more feet." She removed the first arrows and moved the target back.

Mulan readied herself to take the next shot. Right before she released, she looked over to Merida with a quick wink and let it fly. Another perfect bullseye.

Merida watched in awe as Mulan expertly split her arrow, a fair mix of impressed and aroused. She was just gearing herself up when she caught Mulan's wink over her shoulder and Merida found herself suddenly incapable of speech. The thunk of the arrow hitting the target yanked her out of it and she put on a grin, "Nae bad, naw bad 't all. Le' me at it!" She grinned and charged up to where Mulan had stood and notched herself an arrow, loosing it with a wild grin. It split Mulan's arrow right down the center, a perfect match to the previous pair. "A'right, 'nother fi'ty feet!"

The two women went back and forth like this for three more rounds, each round ended with the same result. All of the spectators were beyond impressed. "She's actually really good, perhaps we give her a shot, we could use her skills..." Elsa whispered to Honeymaren.

Mulan turned to Merida, "I must say, I'm rather impressed by your ability. But a true warrior is well rounded and practiced in all areas of combat. How are you with swords?"

Merida smirked and brushed off her shoulder, "Nae so bad herself..." At the mention of swords, she grinned as wide as her cheeks would allow. "How 'boot I show ye?"

Cassandra went over to the pile of gear she had brought from her cabin and pulled out two swords, handing them over.

Mulan took the sword and deftly swung through a short series of moves "This is a good sword. Well balanced, precise..." She got into her starting position, facing Merida "Come on then" she teased.

Merida took the other sword and gave it a few test swings herself. "Nae bad..." She smirked and got into a ready position across from Mulan, then charged at her, swinging her sword in a wide arc.

Mulan met her oncoming attack and blocked it, spinning away with the grace of a dancer. Then she made her move, swinging hard at her.

Merida moved with fire in her eyes, but she stayed light on her feet. She dropped to the ground and tumbled away to avoid Mulan's heavy blow, then quickly pivoted to come at her all over again.

Mulan fought hard, not wanting to be bested in any way. Even though she didn’t sweat, she was still starting to feel hot from her efforts and she deftly removed her shirt, standing in her black cargo pants and sports bra. She smirked when she saw Merida’s reaction “what? I needed a better range of movement. The shirt was restricting me. Nothing you’ve never seen before, anyway.”

Merida stared openly, admiring the red and black dragon tattoo that curled around her right arm and traveled up her neck. "... Tha's bonnie ink."

Mulan chuckled “yeah, one of the last things I did as a human. I call him Mushu.” She readied herself to continue her sparring.

After a while longer it became clear that neither woman was losing ground and another draw was inevitable. Mulan straightened up and offered Merida her hand “exceptional fight today.” She turned to face the audience “So... Have I passed your test and proven myself? What do you say to a little arrangement, I protect you, you protect me? Do we have an agreement?”

Elsa looked at Honeymaren then the others with a shrug “I suppose we do... and I think we made it rather clear what we will do if you betray us...”

Honeymaren nodded reluctantly, "Yeah... Just remember who gave you a second chance. And I'm still not going to trust you with Idara."

“That’s fair. I assure you, I have no intention of bringing harm to your daughter.” Mulan nodded “so, Blondie’s mentioned the child is hers, but who is the other parent? She’s half human, right? I don’t smell any humans around... And now that we have this little accord, it would be nice to know who everyone is...”

Honeymaren blushed and held Elsa's hand. "Idara is our child. I'm Honeymaren."

“And my name is Elsa. _Not_ Blondie.” Elsa squeezed Honeymaren’s hand

"I'm Anna, and this is my husband Kristoff, and of course you've met Merida and Cassandra, so we just need to introduce you to Rapunzel and the pack!"

"The pack?" Mulan raised an eyebrow.

"My family is primarily werewolves." Honeymaren admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah... and one of which is weirdly bonded to me." Cassandra shook her head slightly "It's weird and complicated. Don't ask."

Merida snorted, "Or do ask... If yer keen on gettin' her riled."

Cassandra rolled her eyes at Merida, strongly fighting the urge to punch her.

Merida gave Cassandra a wink, quite enjoying herself.

Honeymaren shook her head, "Well, if you're going to be staying, understand that there is absolutely no hunting humans here."

Mulan straightened up and looked at Honeymaren "So... you want me to starve?"

Honeymaren eyed her, "We hunt animals. You'll find it satisfying enough. Plenty of grizzlies."

Mulan furrowed her brow "You... how do you stomach it? It sounds so unnatural!" She protested but thought better of it "Well, since I am here as your guest and sort of prisoner, I will accept your ways and honor your customs. But we should probably prepare. I know that there are many others eager to get their hands on your child, so the more we can prepare the better. I suggest we start with an early warning system and regular patrols in the area."

Honeymaren nodded, grateful she didn't have to fight Mulan on that. "That sounds like a great idea. We can work with the pack, too."

"Yes, and I must say I am eager to meet them. I've always thought werewolves were a legend." Mulan pulled her shirt back on.

"Technically we're just wolves, no 'were' about it." Leah's voice drifted across the lawn, her eyes averted from where Cassandra stood "Idara wanted to see the stranger and I didn't want her to go alone. Sorry Mare. She got your stubbornness."

Honeymaren moved instantly to Idara's side, but she knew she was safer here with everyone else here than alone at home. "It's alright. Thanks for looking out for her."

Idara rolled her eyes, "Mom, I'm fine... so who's this?"

Mulan stared at the child "She's real! I can't believe she's real and right here!" She quickly regained her composure "My name is Mulan. I'll be helping your family keep you safe."

"Well, since Idara's with you, I think I'll just go be anywhere but here." Leah turned away and hurried off into the forest.

Mulan watched Leah leave "So... I take it that she’s the one who wants in your pants, Cassandra?"

Leah groaned and quickly shifted, running as quickly as she could away from that mess.

Idara snorted, "It's more complicated than that, buuuut yeah."

"Why is the  _ child _ the one explaining this!?" Cassandra waved her arms furiously "Can we just drop it?"

Merida snickered and elbowed Cassandra with a waggle of her eyebrows, "Why dinnae ye go fer it? She’s got a bonnie bahookie if ye know wha’ I mean. Wha? I mighta looked once, eh? At least shag 'n get it outta yer system..."

Honeymaren cleared her throat and stepped forward, "Yes, let's change the subject... About those plans. Where do we start?"

Mulan smirked "I don't know you all that well, but damn, I kinda wish I had someone who cared about me that much. Whatever weird history you two have is not my business but there's an old proverb that the flower that blooms in the face of adversity is one of the rarest and most beautiful of them all."

Merida was trying very hard not to start bouncing in excitement but her thoughts were stuck on what Mulan said: _She's single!_

Cassandra groaned and dropped her face in her hands.

Idara clapped to herself, "Ooooh I like that! I'll have to remember that one."

"Great, now the kid's getting relationship advice from a world renowned assassin. You're a little young to be worrying about the birds and the bees, there Squirt." Cassandra patted Idara's back.

Idara rolled her eyes, "I'm old enough! And besides, I read fanfic. I've learned more about the 'birds and the bees' from that than any of you."

Elsa chuckled "Well, we told you that we'll tell you about everything when you felt ready... are you starting to feel, um... urges?"

Idara groaned, "Mooom I already know about all that so let's spare all of us the awkward talk... Especially in front of like, everyone?"

“It’s not awkward, it’s a fact of life!” Elsa retorted

"But not in front of  _ everyone! _ " She whined back.

Kristoff took a few steps into the forest, "I'm just... Gonna head back."

Elsa laughed softly “sorry Kristoff...” she turned to Idara “ok kid, let’s go. You are not learning about sex from some fanfic.”


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Honeymaren's reservations, Mulan proved to be an irreplaceable ally. Her preparations helped them catch and kill two other bounty hunters that Mulan identified as the Stabbington brothers, notorious killers. More came, more tried, and more failed, but the onslaught felt as though it would never end.

Idara was sitting in the garage, Honeymaren’s old motorcycle in pieces spread across a tarp. She was watching as her mother explained each part “so, you’re telling me if I can put this back together again it’s mine”

Honeymaren nodded, "Exactly. But I need to inspect it to make sure it's safe once you have it together. I'll show you everything, it'll be fun!"

Idara nodded excitedly “yeah? That’s awesome! So how did you learn all this stuff?” She was glad for the distraction. It seemed that every other week someone was after them. “What about mom’s Stingray? Can I drive that too?”

Honeymaren snorted, "One thing at a time kiddo... I taught myself most of it. Picked up some stuff from the internet, some from a mechanic buddy, classes. I worked at an auto shop for a while."

“So, like, did you totally have the cool motorcycle vibe in high school? What were you like?” Idara rocked excitedly.

Honeymaren laughed, "I guess you could say that... I was a bit of a rebel, but nothing too crazy. Mostly just 'the motorcycle girl from the rez'. You know, if you're going to be riding, you need a leather jacket." She winked.

“I’ll bet mom was head over heels for you.” Idara grinned “oh, like the one Cassandra wears?”

Honeymaren chuckled, "Once we actually started talking, maybe yeah... It took time. And yes, if that's what you want. Dress for the slide, not the ride, though. We'll take a trip to Port Angeles and get you a real riding outfit."

“Yeah, you said that you guys started off not liking each other or something...” Idara chuckled “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Leaving when all those people are after me? I’m still not sure why they want me in the first place.”

"Mmm..." She thought about that, "Well, maybe online stores are the better bet right now. But they just don't know you, they don't understand what you are and that scares them."

Idara nodded “so like, mom explained the whole biology thing and like, how things work. Between boys and girls. And girls and girls. And boys and boys. And oh god I just wanted her to stop talking! But... don’t tell her I said this, but she kind of sucks at the feelings. Can we talk about that? Like... I see the way you two look at each other. And I feel the way Aunt Leah feels about Aunt Cass... and then there’s that weird whatever thing with Merida and Mulan. They are always fighting, but like, actually fighting, with weapons and not words… and then somehow they end up with fewer clothes on? And then they disappear somewhere entirely? I don’t get it... But whatever… so like, how do you know? Will I imprint too?”

Honeymaren smiled gently, "Alright... There's a chance you might imprint, yes, but I don't know for sure. Not every wolf does, and you're more than just a wolf, so it's hard to say. But feelings... They're complicated. But you'll know you've found the right person when you find someone who elevates you. Makes you feel like the best version of yourself. Makes you feel invincible."

“That exists?” Idara scoffed

"I found it in Elsa. Leah found it in Cassandra, even if they haven't figured all that out yet." She smiled, "Don't settle for less."

Idara nodded “I guess so... wish I could have that chance one day. But we know that’s not gonna happen.” She huffed and picked up a gear, inspecting it.

"We don't know that." Honeymaren encouraged softly.

"Ma, I'm 4 but I look like I'm 15... I can't be around anyone who isn't family and I love the shit out of all of you, and I know you all are putting your lives on the line to keep me safe. I just... wish I could make friends. Find someone who makes me feel invincible... you know, before I die. Which at this rate is like, in 20 years." Idara's eyes started to tear up. The dam holding back her emotions on the verge of breaking and then hot tears started pouring down her face. “I just want to live before it’s too late for me.”

Honeymaren pulled Idara into her arms, fighting tears in her own eyes. "For what it's worth, sweetheart... I think you're going to have a much longer life than that. You're part vampire and part wolf, both of which live longer than humans."

“But why am I growing so fast then? Why can’t I just be normal like on tv?” Idara’s shoulders shook as she cried into her mother’s shoulder.

Honeymaren rubbed her back, "This is new territory for all of us... I wish more than anything I could tell you all of that with full confidence."

Idara nodded slowly and tucked her emotions back into their little compartment in her mind “yeah... I guess you’re right. This is probably tough on you and mom, too... not knowing and worrying about me and stuff... but we can worry about that tomorrow. Right now I want to put my bike together!”

Honeymaren nodded and reluctantly pulled away. "Then let's do that." She smiled, handing her a wrench.

Cassandra took a deep breath, seriously questioning her life decisions that brought her to this point. She had been sitting on Honeymaren’s Ducati having a mental battle with herself outside of the Clearwater house for the better part of the past 10 minutes. She sighed and dismounted, grabbing the grocery bag from the compartment under the seat and walked up to the door before she could change her mind. She quickly knocked twice and took several steps back. At the last moment she decided against her plan and turned to make her escape.

Leah opened the door, catching a flash of short dark curls as they began to disappear. "Cassandra?" She gasped softly, shocked to see her on the rez. She was allowed, of course, as were all of the Arendelles now, but especially as an imprintee.

Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed at being caught, standing there a moment before slowly turning around “Hey, pup. I brought you some stuff... I noticed that you kinda got hurt in that last attack and wanted to make sure you were okay.” She handed over the bag of food.

Leah hesitantly made her way over to Cassandra and took the bag with a small smile. "Thanks. That's... Nice."

Cassandra stood rigidly, “are you?”

Leah nodded, "Yeah. We, uh, we heal fast. Been taking it easy. Slept like a day and a half straight. But I'm actually like, eating everything in sight so this is great. Very helpful." She smiled a tiny bit, not wanting to get her hopes up that this meant anything, but dear sweet wolfy Jesus she wanted it more than anything.

Cassandra nodded “good, I’m glad to hear that you’re feeling better. I got you a rotisserie chicken and ham. I remember you said you like meat, so I hope that is okay for you.” She nervously wrung her hands together “and you... you fight good.”

Leah smiled a bit more, "Thanks. You too. You're, uh, really good with weapons and stuff."

Cassandra chuckled a little “I’ve had some time to practice.” Cassandra was convinced that the weather gods were conspiring against her and the sun peeked through the clouds, shining on them. “Eugh. May I come inside?”

Leah couldn't hold back a gasp as she saw the sunlight hit Cassandra's skin. She  _ gleamed _ , glittered in the light in a way Leah had never thought possible. She was beautiful. And suddenly she realized Cassandra had asked her something. "Sorry, what?"

“May I come inside, please? I don’t like being in the sun.”

Leah blushed and nodded, "Right. Sorry. Come on in." She opened the door and let Cassandra inside, following her in. Leah set the bag of food on the counter and tore into the rotisserie chicken with gusto before remembering herself. "Can I get you something?"

Cassandra laughed quietly “I’m fine, thank you. You weren’t joking when you said you were hungry.”

Leah blushed again and shrugged, "Wolves eat a lot more than humans... And healing makes us hungrier. Does it bother you?"

“Does watching you eat bother me? Not really. I find it kind of fascinating, actually. It’s been so long since I’ve eaten that I forget what it’s like.” Cassandra propped her chin on her hands as she watched “does it bother you that I am just sitting here watching you eat?” She noticed that Leah’s scent didn’t bother her as much, which she found to be a rather strange development.

Leah shook her head. "No, actually. I mean, before I met you it weirded me out, with the others, but... I've gotten used to it." She took another bite, then snorted a little, "No Febreeze this time?"

Cassandra nodded "I know the thought of my diet is somewhat off putting." She leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes "Guess I'm just getting used to it. And perhaps I was being a little melodramatic."

Leah snorted, relaxing a bit more. "Well, maybe. Just a bit."

“This is nice” Cassandra looked around the kitchen. She wasn’t good at small talk “so... I was thinking. Would you like to practice sparring with me? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

"Yes!" Leah's response was instant, she spoke practically before Cassandra had finished. "I mean, sure. Yeah. Good idea."

Cassandra chuckled. “Okay. Right. Good.”

Leah blushed and recovered by eating more. She ripped the meat off of the drumstick in her hands, swallowing before speaking. "So... When do you want to start?"

“Whenever you’re feeling ready.” Cassandra shrugged.

Leah scarfed down the rest of the drumstick and put the rest of the meat in the fridge. "Ready." She nodded, trying not to show just how hopeful and excited she was.

Cassandra shook her head “okay then, pup... let’s go.” She got up and headed out for the motorcycle, glaring up at the sun as if it was personally offending her, tossing Leah the spare helmet.

Leah was so distracted by Cassandra's glittering diamond skin that she didn't even notice the helmet until it struck her in the chest. "Oof... Sorry." She quickly picked it up and tried to look smooth about it, but she was most definitely not.

“Rule 1... focus.” Cassandra rolled her eyes and got onto the bike.

Leah put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind her, "Focus... Yeah." She was already distracted by Cassandra's scent, the feeling of her body against her as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her waist.

Cassandra smirked “hold on tight, pup.” She revved the engine and pulled the bike up into a wheelie as they took off down the road.

Leah held onto her tightly, grinning as the bike took off. Life really didn't get better than this: wrapped around Cassandra, riding at top speed, adrenaline rushing through her.

Cassandra smiled, enjoying the moment. She was surprised to find that she didn’t mind the contact. And she had to admit that over the years, Leah had grown on her a little. She appreciated how loyal she was always the first to offer to help with Idara, she was dedicated to her pack, a natural leader.

Leah was in heaven. If this was as close as they ever got, she'd be over the moon. Bike rides and sparring? It was perfect.

Cassandra drove back to the Arendelle’s house to return the motorcycle. “We have to go the rest of the way on foot. Or paw?”

Leah snorted, "I can go faster on four legs... But then there's the issue of clothes."

“We’re roughly the same size. You can borrow some of mine.” Cassandra shrugged

Leah blushed hard, "Oh, sure. Yeah." She thought she might die of happiness. "Just a second then..." She stepped behind a tree to take off her clothes, leaving them in a pile, then shifted to her wolf form and trotted out to Cassandra with a little affirming yip.

Cassandra smiled up at her “well, try to keep up then, pup.” She smirked and took off running.

Leah grinned and took off with an eager growl, taking chase through the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassandra shot through the woods heading for the cabin that she and Rapunzel shared. Once there she shirked off her leather jacket and tossed it aside, but otherwise was wearing her typical outfit. Plain white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, combat boots, and mismatched socks. She couldn't remember when she started purposefully wearing different colored socks, but it was her little secret rebellion. "Okay, so... shall we start with some things I've noticed? Please don't take this the wrong way, I just want to help."

Leah came to a stop at the cabin, sniffing around a bit before she looked up at Cassandra. She nodded, then sat to show she was listening.

Cassandra assumed that meant that Leah was paying attention "So, you're really reckless. You go full offensive but forget the defensive side. Which leaves you open to attack, particularly your flanks. So far you've been fine because we've only had a couple hunters to deal with at a time, but if this were a real fight and you've got enemies all around you, you never know where the next attack could come from."

If it had been anyone but Cassandra telling her this, she might have growled in response, but she'd seen Cassandra fight. She was _good_. So, Leah just listened and gave her a firm nod.

"I want you to attack me. Don't hold back, either. In fact, if you can land a blow on me, then I might even let you kiss it to make it better." Cassandra smirked.

Leah's tail wagged furiously, and she didn't even try to hide it. She let out a playful growl and dug her claws into the ground, then leapt at Cassandra, eager to earn that kiss.

Cassandra stood stock still, her hands calmly behind her back until the last moment, then took a small step to the side and spanked Leah's hind flank as she missed her lunge.

Leah huffed as she landed and quickly spun around, trying to remember what Cassandra had said. She had to attack without opening herself up to opportunities from her enemy. She began to circle Cassandra, watching, trying to find the right opening.

Cassandra smirked, her hands still clasped together behind her back as she watched Leah circle her "You've got fantastic natural instinct and skill... but you've never fought someone like me before. I say this without ego, but fighting and military strategy is my power. It's almost as if I have foresight when in battle. Not even Mulan can beat me. Her skill of precision is useful but rather specific."

Leah gave a little huff, she was still going to try. Maybe the trick was to be unpredictable. Not just instinct, but random choices that she couldn't see coming. She made to attack her again, trying to seem straightforward, but at the last second she sprang over Cassandra's head and twisted in the air, aiming a bite at her shoulder and a claw at her back as she fell back to the ground.

Cassandra smirked and tucked and rolled out of the way "Better." she stood up and dusted herself off.

Leah gave a snort, backing up to prep her next attack. This time, she lunged and she kept coming. No matter how many times Cassandra dodged, she found another opening, tried again, and kept attacking without pause.

Cassandra just danced around, each time Leah came at her she skillfully removed herself from the situation. "You are still coming at me with direct attacks. And direct attacks are foreseeable and easily avoided."

Leah huffed and growled a little, trying to think of a way to catch her off-guard. Finally, an idea spring into her mind. She lunged at Cassandra, making it seem like she was attacking, but as she got closer, she shifted in midair, landing in front of her wearing nothing but skin and a smirk. She socked Cassandra's arm, "Gotcha."

Cassandra made to dodge the attack but froze when she saw Leah in nothing but her birthday suit. Her mind went blank to the fight, all she could think of was boobs, completely unaware of the incoming attack until she felt Leah's fist against her arm "That... that..." she stuttered over her words. "I did not see that coming."

Leah grinned, "That was the idea. What can I say? You're a good teacher."

Cassandra chuckled softly, snapping her head up to look Leah in the eyes, lest she look down and started rambling off random facts to try to distract herself "Not exactly what I meant, but I suppose it works. Did you know that it was actually common for armies to fight naked back in the day? Because clearly it works as a distraction."

"I'll have to remember that. Though I'll probably use it as a last resort." She grinned, "So..."

Cassandra nodded dumbly "I... a deal is a deal..." her eyes drifted down to Leah's lips, licking her own in response. She reached up slowly, her fingers tracing Leah's jaw. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As soon as their skin touched, it felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't explain it, it was as if something inside her had snapped. All her life she had resisted feeling anything for anyone but now she _needed_ more. She reached up with both hands, holding Leah's face to hers as she deepened the kiss.

Leah felt something like electricity in the moment Cassandra's lips touched hers, and she was content. Then when Cassandra pulled her closer, kissed her harder, she felt like she could _fly_. She grinned and wrapped her arms around Cassandra's shoulders, desperate for more.

Cassandra groaned softly, threading one hand into Leah's hair, her other hand moving down to her lower back, holding her close, desperate to remove all distance between them.

Leah felt a stirring inside her that she couldn't deny, and something she'd been hiding for the last couple years came to life between them, pressing against Cassandra as they kissed.

Cassandra gasped as she felt something pressing against her inner thigh. She looked down "Oh... that's..."

"... A recent, uh, development." Leah blushed hard. It wasn't terribly big, but was definitely there and definitely making itself known now. "Apparently something that happens to imprinted pairs sometimes if they, you know... Need it. Not saying that you do, I'm just... Gonna stop talking now."

“It’s fine” Cassandra smirked and resumed their kissing, her hands trailing over Leah's muscular shoulders. She was actually a lot more fit than she had guessed. And she _liked_ it. She kissed Leah a few more times before pulling away "I think we can think of some things. If you want."

Leah kissed her back, shivering with anticipation. "You really mean it?" She asked, "You... You want this?"

Cassandra nodded "You've respected my boundaries all these years. Even though I know it was hard for you, you gave me the space I needed. I appreciate that more than you know. When you first told me you imprinted on me, I felt like an object, something that belonged to you. I was scared" she admitted quietly. "And you never once made me feel that way. I've come to trust you. And I’m really bad at feelings but I think what I’m trying to say is I want to try to make this work between us."

Leah blushed and smiled, "Thank you. I... I'm just so grateful you're giving me a chance. I promise, I'll make it worth it."

“You’re giving me a chance, too. This goes both ways, you know.” Cassandra chuckled softly.

Leah nodded, suddenly feeling much less brave about her nakedness. "Sooo... How about some clothes?"

“And cover up that beautiful body of yours? That’d be a damn shame.” Cassandra laughed “though I suppose I could even the playing field.” She reached down and pulled off her own shirt in one fluid motion. She felt like a human-shaped disco ball, the sun still shining brightly on her. But she didn’t mind around Leah.

Leah's eyes widened and she reached out without thinking, running her hands over her firm abs, over her sides, across her sports bra. "You're gorgeous..."

“Thank you, though I suppose it would probably be best if we took this inside.” Cassandra smiled and pulled Leah back in for a kiss as she reached down and picked Leah up by the backs of her legs, hoisting her up onto her hips to carry her inside the cabin.

Leah laughed and latched herself onto Cassandra, grinning ear to ear. "Yes, please."

Several hours later, Cassandra finally felt sated and flopped back onto the bed with a soft groan and a chuckle "Wow... that... wow. That was amazing."

Leah laid back with a lazy grin. "Fuck yeah... that was... wow. I really enjoyed that. Did you?"

Cassandra smiled "I did, too. More so than I thought I would." She crawled up onto the bed and laid down next to her, pulling Leah onto her, her long pale fingers wrapped into Leah's short black hair. "Also I never imagined I would ever want to snuggle like this. Is this okay with you?"

Leah looked into Cassandra's eyes and nodded happily. "Way more than okay. Are you sure I didn't like, die or something? Because none of this seems real."

Cassandra snorted "No, you're practically immortal now, remember?" She lay there quietly, content to just enjoy feeling their bodies together, her fingers tracing lazy patterns across Leah's muscular arms. They just _fit._ She giggled a little when she felt something pressing into her leg "Oh, looks like someone's a little eager."

Leah shivered and laughed, "Yeah, it's... A little different from most, from what I understand. Not too much down time."

Cassandra chuckled "Good, because I've got stamina for days... hope you're not getting tired on me, pup."

Leah grinned, "Never. But we should probably get back soon."

"Raps is going to give me so much shit... speaking of, we should probably clean up and head back to check on the others. We've only been gone a few hours, so what's the worst that could happen?" Cassandra laughed, rolling off the bed. “Shower with me?”

After they were cleaned and clothed again, Cassandra smiled and took Leah by the hand, walking through the woods toward the Arendelle's main house. Her brow furrowed when she noticed the woods were quiet. Too quiet. She held her hand up, looking around, trying to get a read on their surroundings. "Something doesn't feel right."

Leah frowned and listened, sniffing the air. "... Where is everyone?"

Cassandra crouched as they slowly approached the house "I don't know. Stay on guard." She gasped when they finally came within view of the house and took in the scene. It was clear that there had been some fight, and a bigger fight than what they had been dealing with. She saw Anna and Kristoff hugging a very distraught looking Rapunzel and she ran forward "What happened here?"

Rapunzel looked up "Cass! Thank the spirits you're alive! We thought the worst had happened! Where have you been?"

Anna blinked, still in shock "The Volturi. They have her. And they took Elsa."


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's eyes fluttered open when she felt Alec's mind control weaken "Idara?" she spoke weakly to no one in particular. She groaned and sat up, her body still aching from the fight.

Idara put her hand on Elsa's, grateful that the Volturi had lifted the fog from her so she could see and hear and feel again. "I'm here, I'm here, mom."

Elsa instinctively wrapped around her daughter, pulling her close "Are you hurt?"

Idara shook her head, "No, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine, love. Don't worry about me. What happened?" Elsa strained to remember. "The last thing I remember was Jane's power over me and now we're here. Wherever here is."

Idara bit her lip, "We're on our way to Italy. I... I promised to go with them as long as they stopped attacking. They took you as ‘a sign of goodwill.’ More like to make sure I don’t try to escape or something."

Elsa blinked "Oh..." she held Idara closer. At least they were there together. "We'll get through this, love. It will be okay."

"Hmph." Jane sneered as she and her brother walked through the jet's cabin.

Elsa stiffened, trying her best not to glare and instigate a fight "Jane."

Idara squeezed her mother's hands, "Mom... Maybe they have answers."

Elsa seriously doubted that, but she was not about to let her worry show. She had no idea what scheme Aro was cooking up. "Perhaps. Try to rest, I'll keep you safe."

Idara nodded, "I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to right now..."

Elsa sighed "I suppose you're right." She stared quietly out the window, holding Idara close to her. There wasn't much else they could do.

The plane touched down in Italy in the early evening and they were quickly whisked into a large black SUV with tinted windows, heading for Volterra. “Just do what they say, Dar. I’ll do as much of the talking as possible, but now isn’t the time to lose your temper. Don’t reveal yourself unless necessary.” Elsa whispered quietly.

Idara nodded, staying close at Elsa's side. She'd never been so far from home, not to mention going into the most dangerous place on the planet for her. And there were nothing but red eyes around her, save for Elsa's.

Once they arrived at the castle, Elsa followed their Volturi escorts down the ancient stone stairs. It had been a handful of years since she had been here last, begging Aro to end her existence when she thought that Honeymaren was dead. It was far too soon for another visit in her opinion. She kept an arm draped protectively over Idara’s shoulders, holding her breath as the giant double doors opened, revealing the three thrones. 

“Ahhh, Mrs. Arendelle. So good to see you again. Our sincerest apologies we could not attend your wedding.” Aro stood, his arms outstretched in greeting, not sounding the least bit remorseful. He suddenly shot forward with a high pitched almost maniacal laugh, coming to a stop right in front of Idara, “And this must be the girl I have heard so much about. I can hear her strange heart!”

Idara looked at Aro with a furrowed brow, he was... Weird. She stayed close to her mother, but she had so many questions. "Have you never met anyone like me?" She asked, desperate to know the answer.

Aro chuckled, “Straight to business I see. Very well. May I?” He held out his hand.

Elsa nodded “It’s okay, Idara.”

Idara looked to Elsa, then cautiously reached out to Aro's hand to shake it.

Aro eagerly clutched Idara’s hand, closing his eyes as he tried to read her “interesting... I see nothing. The only other person who could resist my power was your human, now wife...”

Elsa cut in “Honeymaren, further proof that Idara is in fact our biological child. I’ll even prove it to you.” She held out her own hand “as you’ll see, we have nothing to hide, and no laws have been broken.”

Aro released Idara’s hand, grasping Elsa’s instead “interesting... it seems there is more to this girl than meets the eye. Half human. Half vampire. And the ability to shapeshift? How intriguing.” He turned his red eyes to Idara “to answer your question, no, we have never heard of someone like you. Which is why I was so eager to meet you.”

Idara nodded meekly, her hopes dashed. She took a deep breath, "Well, now that you know, can we go home?"

“I’m afraid we cannot allow that, my dear. You see... I am very curious about you and would like to keep you here... for observation.”

Elsa growled “no!” She pulled Idara behind her, though considering they were surrounded it was kind of pointless. 

“Now, now... there’s no need for any hostility.” Aro held up his hands “I just cannot allow her to run freely when we know nothing about what she will become.”

Idara sucked in a breath and held it, trying to keep herself from freaking out. She had to stay in control, had to keep her wolf down. "F-for how long?"

Aro grinned "Until I am satisfied. You and your mother shall be... our guests here. Speaking of, it is just about dinner time. Please join us."

Elsa stiffened "Thank you for your hospitality, but Idara and I do not... partake. Would we be allowed an escort to the countryside for the evening instead?"

Caius had been remarkably quiet and fixed Elsa with a lazy sneer "I remember you. You were willing to throw your life away for a mere human. The vampire who refuses to feed naturally. It's disgusting. You will feed with us or you will starve. I will not allocate resources for you to continue your perverse lifestyle."

Idara swallowed, looking to her mother for guidance. She didn't want to  _ feed _ on people. The look on Elsa's face told her that this was not a battle they should fight. Idara hung her head and wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering.

Elsa set her jaw but quickly devised a plan "Idara feeds primarily on human food. While she can drink blood, it does not sustain her like it does us. So if we are indeed your guests, I request that she be given a proper human meal and not subjected to our feeding style.”

Aro thought for a moment, "Perhaps we can compromise, though perhaps she might even be of more use to us than we thought. The perfect lure." He grinned, tapping his fingers together thoughtfully. "She looks like them, eats like them, but will never truly be one of them, after all. She can walk in the sun. They would never suspect."

“What did you have in mind?” Elsa felt her worry and anxiety starting to rise. She did not like the sound of whatever plan Aro was cooking up.

Aro grinned, "I say we send her to the surface to dine with the humans... Then have her escort them to us. Everyone gets fed." He held out his hands, "It's a win-win."

“No, please... My daughter is innocent. She does not deserve that.” Elsa begged “I’ll... I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever it takes. Just keep her out of this, please!”

Aro snorted, "Having you do so would be no better than one of us. Clearly you've kept her soft and weak... She needs to learn about her heritage, about what she truly is. She needs to learn her place in our world if she wants to keep it."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. There was no way out of this situation and arguing might make things worse. There was still the chance that Aro changed his mind entirely and just killed them. “I’m so sorry, Idara. I’m so, so sorry.” She turned and faced Aro again “Please… she’s just a child... I am begging you, don’t do this. Let her at least grow up first… I’ll do whatever it takes.”

"God, you are even more pathetic than I remember!" Caius spat and looked over at Jane who just grinned.

Elsa immediately dropped to the ground, writhing in indescribable pain.

Idara rushed to Elsa's side, breathing hard, "No, please stop, please- I'll do it, I'll do it, just stop!"

"No... Idara." Elsa managed as she flailed.

Aro just giggled and clapped his hands together quickly "Wonderful! I knew we could come to an understanding.” 

Caius smirked “Go child... the longer you take, the longer Jane will hold your mother like this. I suggest you do not delay."

Idara quickly stood, fighting tears. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry-" she hurried out the door, not wanting Elsa to be in pain a moment longer than she had to.

Aro chuckled as soon as Idara was out of the room and walked over to where Elsa was lying on the ground, squirming around uncontrollably, her ice shooting out every so often "So, what will we do with you then?" It was a rhetorical question, and it wasn't like she could respond anyway.

Caius grinned wickedly "It's perfect. We have the mother and child, if one does something against our wishes, the other will suffer. They'll do anything we tell them to do to protect the other. We can exploit this weakness."

Idara hesitated at the entryway to the Volturi, she didn't know this place at all. Gratefully, she'd learned some basic Italian, French, and Spanish over the years, thanks to her mothers, but only conversational. 

One of the lower-ranked vampires stepped forward from the hall behind her, nodding to the receptionist.  _ "Mostrale come farlo." _ (Show her how it's done.)

The receptionist got up and smiled at Idara, gesturing for her to follow, which she did without question. She was wearing a perfectly tailored suit that accentuated her lean curves. Isara thought she looked like she stepped out of Vogue or some magazine. She had wavy brown hair that flowed a little past her shoulders and gentle facial features and a dazzlingly bright smile. With normal teeth.

Idara rubbed her arm nervously as she followed the woman, tall and beautiful with heels higher than Idara knew existed. "How long have you been with the Volturi? You're... You're human, why do you work with them?"

"Four and a half years" The receptionist smiled "Well, there are things I want. And sometimes you have to make sacrifices to achieve your goals. Just six more months of this and I'll be one of them. My name is Giselle, by the way. It seems we will be seeing more of each other."

She couldn't bring herself to smile back. "I'm Idara... They told me to get food while I'm up here, is that what they let you do, too? Can we get it to go and do this as fast as possible? My mother, they... Jane has her until we get back."

“Of course! What are you hungry for? There’s a shop with the best tortellini! Oh and gelato!” Giselle bubbled, she seemed to not understand what Idara meant about Jane.

Idara held herself tight, "I'm not exactly hungry... Just something to go. Anything works."

“Okay... we will find you something to eat.” Giselle clicked up the stairs “so... you’re different from the others. Your skin, it has color...”

Idara nodded slowly, "I'm... Half." It seemed wise to keep the details vague. She didn't know if she could trust her.

“Wow! That’s amazing! I’ve never heard of anything like that. How is that even possible?” Giselle pressed their elevator door open, stepping into the small space with cheerful elevator music.

Idara shrugged, "It's a long story..."

Giselle stepped out of the elevator once it came to a stop and led the way up the spiral staircase “well, maybe you’ll tell me some time. But first things first... let’s get you food.”

Idara nodded, "But quickly." She reminded her.

Once out in the town square the moon was just starting to rise. Giselle took Idara over to get some food, then with to-go bags in hand, she led Idara over to a group of tourists, a family with two children, approximately the same age as Idara. American from the looks of their clothes. Giselle offered to take their picture and spoke to them in broken English and an exaggerated accent "You are Americans?"

"Why yes! From Cleveland! Decided to take a little family trip through the Italian countryside." The woman responded excitedly, looking at the picture.

_ "Molto buona! _ You like taking pictures?" Giselle matched the woman's enthusiasm "There is night tour of the castle you must do! Best place for rare pictures. My daughter and I can get you in. Special friend opportunity!”

Idara looked at the kids and felt tears building in her eyes, "But it's not the best for kids... Kinda boring." She added, "And they'll get tired." She looked up at Giselle, pleading.

“My daughter, always joking. It is wonderful for families.” Giselle shot Idara a look

Idara furrowed her brows, "Maybe they could come another time. It's really better for adults."

“ _ Mi scusi _ ” Giselle smiled sweetly at the family, grabbing Idara by the shoulder, dragging her away a few paces “It’s them or your mother. Don’t think for a second that Caius won’t kill her.”

Idara looked up at Giselle, frozen in fear. "But... Couldn't we just pick someone else? Please?"

“Jane likes them young.” Isabella responded simply.

Idara's eyes widened and she shut her mouth, looking down. Nodding, she slowly approached the family again, "Sorry I was such a downer... It actually is really cool."

The tourist woman smiled “wonderful! We’re very excited! What a blessing we ran into you, all this special treatment!” 

Giselle smiled “To die for... this way please.”

Idara kept her head low and followed the receptionist meekly, wishing she could do something. Anything. But her mother's life was on the line.

The woman looked over “so you mind if we bring some of our tour group? There’s a few other families who would like to come, I’m sure!”

Idara swallowed and looked to Giselle, who gave her a nod. She turned to the woman and nodded, forcing a smile. "The more the merrier." Maybe if they made the Volturi happy, they'd go easy on them.

Giselle smiled, satisfied “we wait here, bring your group.” She waited until they were out of earshot “Better. You’ll learn to accept it one day.”

Idara shook her head, but the fight in her was quickly dying.

Elsa felt Jane’s hold on her finally let up, the pain subsiding. “Idara!” She shot up and looked around.

Caius rolled his eyes “she and Giselle should be back soon. Come, make yourself presentable for our dinner guests.”

Elsa nodded and brushed herself off, fixing her hair. Then she stood along the wall, protecting her back, waiting.

Idara walked with Giselle to the main chamber, her head hung low as the tour group followed them like sheep to the slaughter. She walked into the chamber and breathed a small sigh of relief to see her mother not convulsing with pain.

Elsa’s heart was breaking when she saw Idara. She wanted nothing more than to run over to her, but she knew that would not be allowed. 

As soon as the tour group was led inside, Felix and Alec closed the heavy doors, standing guard.

Caius looked over to Elsa, “Guests first, of course. We aren’t monsters here.”

Elsa sighed and looked over at Idara, but she knew she had to do this to ensure her safety. She shot forward and grabbed the closest tourist, sinking her fangs deep into their neck. Her eyes shot open as the warm blood hit her throat. She had forgotten how  _ good _ human blood tasted. She wrapped her arms around the person, drinking, drowning out the sounds of screaming people all around her.

Idara watched her mother in shock, she'd seen her hunt animals before, but this... This was different. She knew Elsa didn't have a choice, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. Screams filled the chamber, but the doors had been sealed behind them. They were trapped.

Elsa was lost in the kill, her eyes closed as she gripped her prey like a vice, draining every last ounce of blood. When she felt the body run dry she opened her eyes. Her eyes settled on Idara, the look of shock and horror on her face. She instantly let go of the body and wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to go over to Idara but she looked so scared “Dar... I... I’m so sorry.”

Idara nodded slowly to her mother, though she knew she couldn't shake the shock in her eyes. "Not your fault." She said softly, knowing she would hear.

Elsa hung her head in guilt and shame. She had never wanted Idara to see her like this. Her eyes snapped up when she heard Aro’s high pitched giggle “ After such a trip you must surely still be thirsty. Have another.”

“I am fine, thank you.” Elsa responded stiffly.

“I said,  _ have another _ .” Aro’s lip curled in a sneer.

Idara turned away, trying to give her mother some privacy. She knew she couldn't refuse Aro’s command, but that didn't mean she had to watch, right?

Elsa grimaced barely having time to register what was happening before she felt another body thrust into her hands. She closed her eyes and sank her teeth in, losing a little more of herself to the feeding frenzy in her mind.

Jane noticed Idara looking away and shot over to her side. “Why aren’t you looking? Are you ashamed? This is who she is.”

Idara looked up at Jane, several different comebacks springing through her mind, but she kept her lips sealed. Now wasn't the time. Anger boiled through her the more she tried to hold it down, and her skin felt like it was just moments away from a shift.

Elsa quickly finished off the next one “it’s okay sweetheart.” She stood up, shaking a little.

Caius grinned, getting up from his chair, holding one of the teens by the neck “This one next.”

Elsa looked up, eyes wide as she looked at the boy in Caius’ grip, “No, please no.”

Caius sneered “Either you or your daughter.”

Elsa nodded slowly, quietly sobbing. But she refused to let Idara have this blood on her hands. She took the trembling boy in her hands “I’m so sorry.” She buried her guilt as she bit into his neck, ignoring the terrible scream. When she finished she fell to the floor, hating herself.

Idara watched her mother, watched how they  _ forced _ her to kill and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She tore out of her skin and fell onto four legs, trembling, seething with anger and hurt.

Aro squealed in delight “ _ Magnifico! _ she astounds us all!”

Elsa shot up, rushing over to Idara’s side.

Idara whined and tucked her tail, nuzzling Elsa with wet eyes. She didn't know what to do.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Idara’s neck, trying to console her “It’s okay, it will be okay... don’t worry about me.”

Idara cried softly against her mother, too scared to shift back.

Elsa straightened up and faced Aro “What are you going to do to us?”

"Do to you?" Aro lifted a brow, feigning insult as he tenderly wiped blood from his lips with a handkerchief. "We merely want to test the limits of young Idara here and learn what she truly is... and teach her our ways, of course, since you seem to have neglected that particular part of her upbringing. But, we don't want your little family thinking you're here against your will... We'll arrange a little call for you. So that you can ensure they don't do anything rash."

Elsa sighed, there was no point in arguing, “very well. Idara will need new clothes. And our quarters? You will allow us to stay together at least?”

Aro chuckled, shaking his head, "You coddle her so... I'm afraid not. We'll be keeping an eye on you separately."

Elsa clenched her jaw “Then visiting rights at least?”

"But of course!" He smiled, "Supervised, until we know we can trust you to behave, naturally."

“And one call to her other mother each week.”

“You are hardly in a position to make demands.” Caius growled.

Aro held up a hand, "We will consider that request. If only to ensure the rest of your family knows that you're being treated hospitably. But this will not be a right... consider it an incentive for good behavior."

Elsa nodded stiffly “Very well, we would be remiss to decline your benevolence and hospitality.”

Aro smiled warmly, "That's the spirit."

Elsa clutched Idara as Felix came walking over, carrying two sets of black robes. She silently took hers and turned to Idara "I know you're scared but I need you to try to shift back, love. Can you do that for me? I need you to be brave."

Idara looked at Elsa and nodded with another whine, closing her eyes. She tried to think about her human form, and let it fall over her. In moments, she was on two legs again, gratefully wrapped in a black robe thanks to her mother.

Elsa pulled Idara close, grateful she was okay. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." She cried softly, though her eyes were dry. "I don't know what will happen to us, but I’ll protect you however I can."

Idara shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's not- not your fault."

Elsa sighed and hugged her again before stepping back and pulling on her black robe. She felt disgusting on the inside and out. And she knew that it had only just begun. But she would take whatever they did to her as long as Idara was kept safe. That's all that mattered.

Aro clapped excitedly "Oh, black becomes you both. Now then, I believe we owe you a phone call. Jane, would you escort our guests to a private room where they may call their loved ones?"

"Of course, Master." Jane sniffed, she did not like being used as the errand girl. She went up and took Elsa's phone from Aro, leading Elsa and Idara out of the throne room while others started cleaning up the mess.

Idara stayed close to her mother's side, following without another word. She didn't like what they'd done when they had complied, she didn't want to see what happened if they didn't.

Elsa held Idara close as they walked. Jane led them to a small stone room with a single cot in it. It was damp and cold. Jane beckoned them to go in and handed Elsa the phone. "You have 15 minutes. I'll be listening out here."

Elsa nodded and quickly pressed FaceTime Honeymaren "Please pick up, Honey, please pick up." she murmured. The phone rang just once before it was answered.

Honeymaren answered the video call, hopeful and apprehensive. She gasped when she saw Elsa and Idara, crying without tears. "Oh thank the spirits... Are you okay?"

"We don't have much time. They're keeping us here, they want to observe Idara... I'll do everything I can to keep her safe, but we need you all to stay away. They've made it clear of the consequences if we disobey their wishes." Elsa handed the phone to Idara.

Idara looked at her mother's face on the screen and began to cry, "I'm sorry, mom... I'm so sorry, I just thought-- I thought if they could see me and question me, that would be it, but--"

Honeymaren shook her head, "You did what you thought you had to... you did it to save us, and I'm proud of you for being strong through this. We'll... we'll stay here." She said, though it pained her. If they attacked, the Volturi wouldn't hesitate to just kill Idara and Elsa. They needed more firepower. "Just do whatever you have to to stay alive and safe." She'd noticed Elsa's red eyes, and she was sure they weren't red by choice. "Whatever it takes. We'll be together again. Even if it takes time."

Elsa nodded "Is everyone else okay?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Everyone is accounted for and in one piece." She assured them, "I love you both so much, okay? Whatever happens, whatever you have to do to survive there, just know how much we love you. All of us."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to stay strong. "We love you, too. I'm trying to negotiate with them to allow you and Idara to have semi-regular calls, but they're using it as a bargaining chip for our good behavior." She turned to Idara "Can you cover your ears really quick, there are some things that I need to discuss with your mother. Promise me you won't listen?"

Idara bit her lip. "Okay." She covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to sing a song in her head. 

Honeymaren frowned, "What is it?"

"They're going to make me do some terrible things to try to break me... They made me feed on a child earlier... And if I don't they'll hurt Idara... I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even if it means giving myself over to them, which is probably their endgame. At least for me." 

Elsa could barely bring herself to look at Honeymaren, feeling so ashamed of what she had done, knowing her eyes would already be turning red from her earlier feeds. "When we're together again, you might not recognize me. It took Anna a long time to help me regain control the last time I went off the deep end. Just... please know I love you and help me find my way back to you. I know you can."

There was a sharp knock on the door, followed by Jane's voice "Time's up." 

"You said 15 minutes!" 

"That time also included walking here." Jane sneered as she opened the door.

Elsa shoved the phone into Idara's hands "Say goodbye real fast, Dar."

Idara looked at Honeymaren through the phone, "I love you, mom. I'm sorry."

Jane snatched the phone and turned it off. She beckoned to follow her but glared at Elsa when she moved "Just the girl. This is your room from now on. I'm going to take good care of her." she smirked and slammed the door closed, looking through a small slat. "And don't worry, she and I are going to have a lot of fun together, too." 

"No, Idara!" Elsa ran to the door and slammed her fists on it, screaming as she dropped to her knees feeling utterly hopeless.

Honeymaren turned to a worried Anna and company, "They're with the Volturi. They're alive... But we've got work to do."

Kristoff nodded "Just tell us what we need to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Squid and I are still working on this piece so updates will be coming a little less frequently than the other stories we've posted in this series, but hopefully worth the wait!
> 
> Thank you so much for coming on this journey with these characters.


End file.
